Arrivederci: Primo's Time Plus
by Frost190
Summary: Rewrite version of Arrivederci: Primo's Time. This is the story of Mukuro Rokudo's incarnation as Daemon Spade and Chrome Dokuro's incarnation as the woman that he always held dear. Pairing: DaexOC. Sort of AU, rated T for safety
1. The Fateful Meeting

The Vongola Family: the strongest mafia family in Italy. Vongola was created by Vongola Primo, Giotto. The Vongola started as a vigilante group in order to protect civilians from outlaws during Primo's era. At that time, Vongola Primo was accompanied by his seven Guardians.

G., the first-generation Vongola storm guardian. A man with red hair and tattoo on the right side of his face, he was a childhood friend of Giotto and later trusted right-hand man who always sided with Giotto's justice. He and Giotto were the ones who founded and contributed the Vongola Famiglia. He was the fiercest and the most loyal out of Giotto's Guardians. He never once regretted following Giotto's way and always there to help him.

Ugetsu Asari, the first-generation Vongola rain guardian. He was a polite and noble Japanese man who loved music. It was said that his talent in swordsmanship was unrivaled, but he preferred to improve his flute playing rather than his swordsmanship until he heard Giotto was in trouble. He did not hesitate to sell his flute to buy his own swords and fly overseas.

Knuckle, the first-generation Vongola sun guardian. He used to be undefeated boxing champion who wish to reach the title of the strongest until at one match, he accidentally killed his opponent because of his overwhelming power. Afterwards, he quit boxing and followed the path of God, becoming a catholic priest. However, when his family was in great danger, he gave himself three minutes to fight, and protected the family with his body.

Lampo, the first-generation Vongola lightning guardian. He was a spoiled young man with green hair and son of the earth lord. However, despite his cowardice, he was strong enough to fight in frontlines and much like the other Guardians, loyal to Giotto to the point he could never say no to him.

Éclair, the first-generation Vongola snow guardian. She was a young woman with long white hair and blue eyes wearing white dress, known as "Snow Goddess" due to her beauty and intelligence and the little sister of Bertesco Primo of Bertesco Family, one of Vongola's allied Families. She was the only female guardian of Primo Guardians.

Alaude, the first-generation cloud guardian. He was a leader of some secret intelligence from an unknown country and founder of CEDEF, becoming the first Vongola outside advisor. He was a solitary and aloof man who liked to do things with his own way and disliked being affiliated with anyone. However, whenever his justice crossed with Giotto's, he fought harder than anyone else and had compassion towards his comrades more than anyone.

And the last guardian, Daemon Spade, the first-generation mist guardian. He was an aristocrat who was disgusted by degenerate aristocracy who believed that greed and power were absolute justice in mafia world. He was later known as a backstabber and a traitor because of his desire to make Vongola the strongest organization that destroyed others, which was the opposite of Giotto and the other guardians had wanted.

However, amongst these people, there is one person who played an important role even though she was never a guardian herself. She was very close with Giotto and his guardians, especially Daemon. She was one of the reasons behind Giotto's decision to step down as Vongola boss. She was one of the reasons behind Daemon's final betrayal.

All of her records in Vongola were erased for an unknown reason. However, there was still one person who knew of her existence. He could hear the voices of the will of Vongola rings. He had worked for Vongola since Primo's generation until now. He was an old man named, Talbot. However, he never mentioned about her as he knew that she was now reincarnated and became Vongola tenth's mist guardian.

Lacey…she was the little sister of Giotto, even though they were not related by blood. She was a young woman with purple long hair and violet eyes with a habit of blushing that she inherited since her birth. Her foster parents found her abandoned on the street near their house when she was still a baby. Despite the fact that she didn't have any blood relation, Giotto and his parents treated her like a real family. Giotto also became quite attached and protective of her.

Once their parents died, they came across a lot of hardship from many people who shunned them. However, they stuck close together and he vowed to protect her from any danger. After many years had passed, he was able to become stronger and he formed Vongola Family.

However, Lacey realized that he started to become too over-protective. Vongola was seen as a threat by many mafia families and many of them keep sending assassins to eliminate Giotto and his guardians.

To avoid his sister from danger, he locked her inside small house with three floors that could only be opened from outside, located in the forest not far from Vongola HQ. The house was surrounded by barrier that could only be undone by Giotto and his Guardians. She could go outside only when he permitted it and only accompanied by her two pets, a black cat that she named Shocratez and a dog she called Luberth.

The guardians often visited her, especially Éclair. Daemon was an exception. He was seen as dangerous and he never considered Giotto as his boss. That was why Giotto couldn't trust him and never told him about her.

Daemon saw Giotto's softness as a disturbance for his ideal Vongola Family. He wished for the Vongola Family to become the strongest organization, able to destroy others at will: a heavy contradiction of the opinion of the other guardians. Vongola was created for the sake of protecting people and nothing else. If he disliked Giotto, he would surely dislike his sister. That was what all members of Vongola Family thought.

Even though she could understand why her brother had decided to keep her separated from the others, but she could not help but feel lonely and somewhat unhappy at this. Despite the guardians' visits, her heart was still not content and was searching for something.

Something that she was yet to find out…

She could only entertain her heart by playing the harmonica, which she did every day, or by playing with her pets. She was just like the pearl inside of the shellfish.

However, her loneliness ended that day…that meeting…

At that time, Vongola Family was in the middle of war against Deviola Family. Deviola Family had declared war against them as they started to attack four mafia families that allied with Vongola: Bertesco, Shimon, Geigue, and Cavallone Families. Vongola was at a large disadvantage due to an unpredicted move from the enemy. As a result, Giotto and his guardians were constantly busy with their work and rarely visited Lacie. She was lonelier than ever.

Until that person's arrival… after that meeting changed her lonely and isolated life…

**oOoOoOo ****Chapter I: Fateful Meeting**** oOoOoOo**

**White House of Vongola**

Lacey stepped onto porch with a cup of coffee, the floorboards creaking beneath her bare feet, and leaned against the railing. Lilies sprouted amid the wild grass in what once was a flower bed, and she raised the cup, savoring the aroma as she took a sip.

She liked it there. Even though the house was small, not as big as Vongola mansion, it was hers… a place that she could call her own. It was one of two identical structures located at the end of gravel lane, former hunting cabins with wooden-plank walls, nestled against a grove of oak and pine trees at the edge of the forest. The living room and kitchen were small and the bedroom only had one closet, but it was well furnished, especially with gifts she received from her brother and his five Guardians. Since she'd lived here by herself for years, she'd spent much of her free time on all fours or standing on chairs, playing with her pets, and doing exactly that. Despite having the option of having maids take care of the chores, Lacey insisted that she do it herself.

She scrubbed the bathroom until it sparkled; she washed the ceiling with a damp cloth. She wiped the window with vinegar and spent hours on her hands and knees, trying her best to remove the rust and grime from linoleum in the kitchen. She'd filled holes in the walls with Spackle and then sanded the Spackle until it was smooth. She'd painted the walls in the kitchen a cherry yellow and put glossy white paint on the cabinets. Her bedroom was now pure white, the living room was light beige, and last week she'd put a new slipcover from Ugetsu on the couch, which made it look practically new again.

With most of the work already finished, she liked to sit on the front porch in the afternoons and read books she'd been given by her brother from Vongola's library. Aside from coffee and playing with her pets, reading was her only indulgence.

"Good morning, Lacey." A voice called her out, disrupting her thoughts. She saw Giotto entering the house. "How are you?"

"Good morning, brother. I am fine as usual," she responded as she looked outside the window. "You're going out for a mission again?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied hesitantly. These days, the enemies had becoming more aggressive and brutal on attacking the family. Many of his subordinates died on the battle, which made Giotto and the others busier than usual and almost every day Lacey spent her time alone with her cat and dog. Even though she tried to hide her loneliness, Giotto knew and felt guilty about it.

"Do not worry, Ugetsu, Knuckle, and Éclair will visit you today… I will come here again as soon as my work done…" he promised.

Lacey kept staring outside the window and didn't give any reply. Giotto sighed and left, but not before saying goodbye, despite knowing that she wouldn't respond. She watched him from the window as he left and turned to Sochratez and Luberth, both leaning against her feet. She picked Sochratez up and gave Luberth a pat on his head before returning to her bedroom.

**Lacie's Room, White house of Vongola**

She sat on her bed reached her free hand to the table to pick a white box. She opened it. Inside, there was a small golden harmonica with a word "Vongola" on it. She began to play her favorite song that she wrote herself.

The music felt blue, but still very beautiful and pleasing to listen to.

_"Why is my heart still searching for it?" _she asked in her mind. _"Searching for something that I do not know yet … And what is this feeling? I feel that something unusual will happen today…"_

**Living room, 1****st**** Floor, Vongola HQ**

G, Ugetsu, and Knuckle were chatting with each other, but they stopped as soon as they realized that Giotto had entered the room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Where is Éclair? She was here a while ago," Giotto said.

"She went back to her room. She said that she still had some paperwork to finish," G. answered as he lighted his cigarette.

"How is Lacey? May I visit her now?" Ugetsu asked, for permission. Giotto considered it for a moment and nodded, thinking it was the best time for Ugetsu to meet her since it might cheer her up from his absence.

Ugetsu left, heading towards the white house, excited to see Lacey with white lilies he had brought with him.

Suddenly, not long after Ugetsu had left the room, a butler came in and bowed to Giotto. "Boss Giotto, I believe Lord Daemon will arrive here soon," he informed.

G. and Knuckle seemed surprised by Daemon's arrival. Giotto nodded to the butler before noticing G. and Knuckle's expressions.

"Primo, why would Daemon be here?" G. asked. His face already showed a sign of resentment.

"Since we lost many people from this HQ, I have no choice but to assign Daemon here for a while, just in case something happens while I am not around," Giotto explained, though it was not quite satisfying for Knuckle and G..

"But why HIM out of all people we have?" G. asked again. His tone was beginning to show irritation, and Knuckle tried to calm him down. Giotto sighed tiredly but explained again nonetheless.

"The remaining guardians are still assisting the allied families, and both of you will be busy from now on with me. Daemon is the only one who currently doesn't have anything to do, so I had no other options."

G. groaned but didn't say any more. Giotto, as he turned to leave, said to his guardians, "I have to go now. I'll meet you back here at noon. See you later."

When G. and Knuckle were sure that Giotto was gone, G. punched the wall he was leaning on, releasing his anger.

"I know you don't like the fact that he will be staying here for a while, but just hold it in, okay? We will meet up with Primo again this afternoon, so you won't be meeting him for a while," Knuckle assured, patting G.'s back.

However, just as G. was beginning to calm down, someone opened the main door and it turned out to be none other than the person they were talking about, Daemon. G. was immediately angered again and he scowled by the mist guardian's arrival.

Daemon raised his brow in mild amusement when he saw G.'s "greeting". "Hmm~ what's with that face, G.? It doesn't seem to be a pleasant one to me," Daemon teased with his playful smile.

Knuckle quickly stepped in front of G. and faced Daemon. "Since you are here now, Daemon, Theo will show you the way to your room." Knuckle gestured at Theo, the butler who had first brought the news. G., unsatisfied, interrupted and shot Daemon a straight glare.

"If you're planning to do something bad to Primo, I will promise you that your death will be painful!" he threatened.

This, however, only amused Daemon even more. "Oh my, I'm so scared that I can't even say a word… Nufufufufu…"

G., driven to his wit's end, brought out his gun. "You really want a piece of me?"

Daemon smirked as he materialized his scythe. Realizing that a destructive confrontation would ensue if things continued, Knuckle was about to interrupt until a loud clap caught their attention.

"Both of you stop." Éclair stepped into the room, in just the nick of time. "We do not want to clean the mess of the destruction you two will cause."

Knuckle sighed in relief. It would cost a lot of money to repair the HQ, not to mention two weeks of time, especially since Giotto was not around, if the fight had broken out.

Éclair stood between G. and Daemon. "Put down your weapons. Daemon, we will tell you the rule of this HQ." She turned to Daemon, who had, along with G, withdrawn his scythe.

"And what rule might that be?" he asked, still smirking mischievously.

G. interrupted again. "The small house inside the forest behind the HQ is strictly PROBIHITED and only AUTHORIZED people can enter, got it? If you dare to even try something, then…"

"Then what?"

He twitched angrily. "Then I will personally kick you out of here and-"

Before he could finish his threat, Éclair elbowed him in the chest, silencing him.

"Knuckle, Theo, both of you can escort him to his room now." Knuckle and Theo nodded and then left with Daemon from the room.

Éclair turned to G. who was still rubbing his chest in pain. "I know what you think of him," she told him. "All of us also think the same of him, but getting mad at him not worth your time. Nothing you will gain from it, so control yourself."

G. rubbed his head and began to light his cigarette again, only to be stopped by Éclair.

"What did I tell you about smoking in front of me?" she scolded as she threw the cigarette to the trash bin.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. I am just worried about Lacey. What if Daemon broke the rule?"

"Ugetsu and I are here, right? So you do not need to worry, we will take care of her. You should concentrate on helping signore. Now that I mentioned it, where is Ugetsu? He was here before I left."

"He went to visit Lacey. I bet they're playing another music duet," G. commented before both of them went back to work.

**Guardians' Quarters, second floor, Vongola HQ**

"From now on, this is where you will stay," said Knuckle, showing Daemon his room. It was a small room with white wall, a brown table for paper works, white bed for sleep, and wardrobe for clothes. It was clean, and quite comfortable to live in.

"I guess I'll just have to get used to this small room," Daemon mused. He glanced at Knuckle. "By the way, I wish to speak with Primo."

"That will not be necessary. Primo left for a mission not long before your arrival," Knuckle answered.

"Hmm~ is that so? Then, I think I will look around this mansion to familiarize myself with the surroundings," said Daemon. He set down his luggage and turned to leave.

"I will escort you around then-" Theo suddenly whispered something to Knuckle. As he finished, Knuckle sighed and turned to Daemon again. "It seems I still have some work to finish, so I cannot escort you."

"It is fine, I still remember the way out," Daemon replied, and walked off.

**Lacie's room, White house of Vongola**

As G. had expected, Ugetsu and Lacey were playing a duet of the flute and harmonica. The music they were playing was graceful and beautiful to the ear. However, there was still certain sadness behind the melodies that Lacie played.

"Your skill with the harmonica had increased faster than I thought. You really have the talent to become a musician!" Ugetsu praised.

Lacey blushed and smiled calmly like her brother did. "Thank you for taking time to play with me, Ugetsu. And also for those flowers," she thanked as she glanced at the fresh white lilies in her vase.

Ugetsu smiled back, pleased by her. However, he noticed her sad gaze as she looked out the window. Ugetsu could not help but also feel sad. She was completely isolated from outside world and now even the guardians were busy with their missions and work because of the war declaration a one month ago. Silence filled the room and Ugetsu quickly tried to make start a casual conversation.

"Will you play that song again? The song that you wrote yourself, have you named it yet?" Ugetsu requested, remembering the song that she had written four weeks ago. It was the song that she always played whenever Giotto and his guardians visited, though, mostly when she felt lonely, which was every day.

"Sure, I already named it. The title is "La Perla"" Lacey answered. She picked her harmonica again, about begin playing.

""La Perla"? In Italian it means "The Pearl", right?" Lacey nodded and started to play.

It was the only song that entirely and openly showed her emotions. It was sad, yet it was still comforting.

**Vongola Garden, Vongola HQ**

Daemon strolled around in the garden full of flowers and other plants, becoming more bored and unpleased by the moment.

"This place doesn't have anything interesting… it's only full of insignificant people," he commented quietly as he looked around. Most people there were maids, butlers, and several of Ugetsu's and Éclair's subordinates.

Without noticing it himself, he walked in the direction of the forest. When he finally realized, he was already in the middle of the forest, turning back to the direction of the HQ until he heard the beautiful sound of music that filled the air with burden and sorrow.

_"Harmonica sounds?"_ he thought and closed his eyes, focusing to listen to the music. Nevertheless, he liked the aesthetically pleasing and beautiful symphonies and decided to follow it. He followed the sound and ended up at a small white house and realized that the music came from inside through the opened window. Then he remembered what G. had told him.

_"So this is the house that I'm forbidden from entering? Then the person who playing this music is one of authorized people that G. mentioned?"_ He rubbed his chin. He noticed a barrier was placed around the house, surrounding it protectively to prevent any outsiders.

Noticing someone's footsteps, he immediately hid himself with an illusion. It turned out to be Theo, who was rushing towards the house, and, dismissing the barrier with his ring, knocked the door. The music stopped at once.

Ugetsu answered and allowed him to open the door. Theo then informed quietly, "Lord Ugetsu, Lord Knuckle wishes to speak with you now."

Ugetsu nodded and went back into the house.

_"Ugetsu…? So… he is one of the 'authorized' people? Then, was he the one who played that music? No. He plays flute. He doesn't have experience in playing other instruments as far as I remember… Then who was the one who played it…?"_Daemon thought, becoming even more curious.

As Ugetsu left, he dismissed his illusion and approached the house. Producing enough Flames to disguise his own attribute, he walked through the barrier easily. He then noticed that the music started to play again.

"The one who's playing this music is still inside…"

Noticing that the window above was opened, he decided to take a peek through it and climbed a tree nearby. As he almost reached the window, he didn't notice the branch started cracking because of his weight.

Lacey noticed the cracking sound from outside and stopped her music to take a look.

Daemon realized that she was coming, and prepared to hide himself with another illusion. Unfortunately, before he could do so, he tripped from the branch as it could no longer support his weight and he fell.

As he did, his eyes met with a pair of violet ones with sad gaze from the window. He finally hit the ground, though fortunately able to catch his balance seconds before hitting the ground.

"Are you alright?" Lacey asked in concern as she looked down from the window. Daemon looked up, seeing full view of the young woman's face. She had large violet eyes and loosened-purple hair, wearing a simple white gown.

"I'm fine. My hand is only bleeding a bit," he said as he looked down at his injured hand.

Lacey gasped. "It must be hurt. Come up here, I will tend your wound."

Daemon chuckled at this. "Hmm~ usually, you would come down with a medical kit instead telling the injured person to go up," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Lacey paused for a second before answering back quite sadly. "The door can only be opened from the outside. I cannot come out…"

After a moment of silence, Daemon decided to do as she said since he was honestly curious about that young woman and her pleasing somber music.

_"Just who is this young woman?"_


	2. Their First Interaction

**Lacey's room, Second Floor, White house of Vongola**

Lacey sat on her bed as she started to tend the wound on Daemon's hand. All the while she was tending him, Daemon observed her room and herself. He eyed her every single feature. He sensed her aura that somehow warming him.

"_From the look, it seems she lives here alone… Does this place is forbidden to enter so no one can see this woman?"_ He wondered in his mind.

"It is finish now. Are you all right?" Lacey asked as she finished bandaging his hand.

"Yes I am all right…" Daemon replied and stood up from the chair.

Lacey observed him carefully. She never saw this man around here and this man even tried to take a look at her by climbing the tree. Curious, she asked directly to the stranger in front of her, halting him from leaving.

"Who are you? I've never seen you around here and my room is supposed to be forbidden to enter by a random people." She asked, hiding a dagger behind her sleeve just in case.

However, Daemon noticed this and he couldn't bring himself but laughing. "Nuhahahaha! First you concern about my wound and insisted to tend it, now you became cautious and even hid a dagger behind your sleeve." He laughed, feeling amused.

Lacey blushed in embarrassment, an expression that Daemon didn't miss, but she immediately back to her calm face.

"Hmm~ that blushing of yours… It's very cute." He teased, making her blushing again.

She shifted her eyes from him before she replied. "I…I was born this way. This is something that I inherited." She said shyly.

Daemon fought the urge to laugh out loud when he saw her expression. "_Hmm~ she is an interesting young woman…"_

Before Daemon can ask who she is, however, someone knocked the door. It was G.

"Lacey, I'm coming in!" He shouted and held the doorknob.

"This would be a troublesome." Daemon commented as he heard G. make his way upstairs to Lacey's room, Daemon ready with his illusion to hide but was stopped by Lacey who suddenly grabbing his arm and pushing him into her wardrobe.

"Stay here until I said you can come out." Lacey said and closed the wardrobe. Daemon was surprised by her sudden action and sighed, but play along with it, knowing it's a right decision to do in this situation. He didn't want to face G.'s wrath for breaking the rule since it's wasting his time.

The door opened and Lacey immediately greeted G. as if nothing had happened and prepared a cup of coffee for him. G. didn't notice her act and greeted her back.

"How are you doing today?" He asked as he took a sit on her chair.

"I am okay as usual. I thought you and Knuckle supposed to be working by now." She replied as she served him a cup of coffee.

"Actually, I am about to go work now. Knuckle is waiting outside, ready to open the door when I finished. I came here to tell you that Primo will visit you tonight. He sent a letter that his work will be over soon." He explained and finished his coffee within a second.

Daemon who heard this started to wonder again about her. "_Even Primo visits her? Just who is actually this woman? If no one can see her except authorized people, then this woman must be an important person… but I did not see anything special about her, just a fragile young woman._" He said to his mind.

"I see… he does not need to be in hurry like that… he already locked me here to keep me safe, is that not what he wants…?" She said firmly but in calm tone.

G. shuddered, did not say a word and moment of silence started to surround the room briefly that feels like forever. The silence broke when Luberth suddenly awoke from his sleep and scratched the wardrobe where Daemon hid himself and this broke the silence that surrounded the room. This was good time in G.'s part since he can switch the subject of the conversation at hand, but not in both Daemon and Lacey's part.

"What is Luberth doing? Does he want to open the wardrobe?" G. made his way to the wardrobe to open it. Daemon ready to hide himself with his illusion but was stopped again as Lacey quickly stood in front of the wardrobe.

"These days he likes to scratch something. You do not need to mind about it." She explained nervously as she ordered her dog to sit down at the corner. G. blinked in confusion, but bought her lie she just told him.

"Éclair and Ugetsu will be coming here soon, so enjoy your time with them, alright?" G. stood up and head to the door. But he stopped, seemingly wanting to say something. He turned his head on her and spoke. "Primo never want to make you sad… he did this because he loves you. He never wanted you to be hurt. He is your brother after all." G. then left, closing the door slowly.

Lacey's expression changed blank as she sat on her bed. She tightly held Sochratez, making him licked her cheek to cheer her, and Luberth looked at her worriedly. She let her cat go and fought the tears she realized would fall if she keeps feeling like this and remembered Daemon was still hiding inside her wardrobe.

Daemon felt his eyes widened at G's word. "_Brother…? Then she is…?_" Daemon was shocked at this information.

Lacey opened the wardrobe and let him out. He sighed quite heavily. It's quite hard for him to breathe inside that wardrobe since it's not really a big one. But he put this aside and turned to her.

"You are… Primo's little sister?" He asked. Lacey looked down to her feet, turning her back on him.

"Adoptive sister. We are not related by blood." She answered sadly but smart enough to hide it behind her emotionless tone.

Daemon raised his brow in amusement. "_Hmm~ but still… Primo locked her here to avoid her from any danger, so she must be really precious to him. I might as well be able to use her for my goal…" _

"Back to the question, who are you?" She asked again in calm tone mixed with firmness. Daemon observed her for a while and realized despite not related by blood, he can see her similarities with Giotto and put his usual playful smile.

"Hmm~ do not worry even though I am a suspicious person, I have no intention to harm you. I just followed the music you played and ended up here." He explained.

Lacey blinked in surprised. "Should you not usually saying "I am not a suspicious person"?" She commented.

Daemon chuckled again before answering. "Hmm~ usually people will get more suspicious if we said that we are not suspicious, do you not think so?" At this answer, Lacey giggled softly and nodded her head.

"I guess you are right." She agreed.

Daemon smiled at this. "I am one of Vongola guardians, Daemon Spade." He introduced himself.

She frowned in realization "I see… then you must be the mist guardian since the mist guardian was the only guardian that never visits me until know…" she revealed. She walked to her table, making some tea. "Seeing you closer like this make me hard to believe that you are some kind of person that would climbed tree just to see me out of curiosity and tripped. I think you are more serious person." She commented softly.

Daemon chuckled. "_She is indeed the lovely pearl of Giotto."_ He commented in his mind.

Lacey picked her harmonica on her table and served Daemon a cup of warm tea, and ready to play her music once again. "Then, since you are here, I might as well play this music again for you. As my guest, I think you deserve this."

Lacey started to play. Daemon sat on the edge of her bed and closed his eyes, enjoying the music she plays. Every symphony that she played, every of it reflected her inner emotions; sadness, loneliness, burden, everything.

"_This music is really pleasing… such a wonderful temptation she made…"_ He thought, admitting his liking to himself of her music.

"What will you do then? Now you know that I am the one who played this music." She finished her play.

Daemon shrugged and stood up after finished his tea. "Hmm~ who knows…? Though, to be honest, I wish to hear that music again since I like it. That music full of your feelings of sadness and sorrow… I might come back again." He said and walked to the window, about to take his leave.

He stopped as he felt her small hands holding his wrist. He looked at her and noticed her gaze towards him. When he looked at her, her gaze somehow felt unnerving to him.

"Sorry. I just want to say… If you wish to do so…I will wait for you, then. Arrivederci, Spade." She smiled at him and let go of his wrist. Daemon smiled back at her before jumping from the window.

"Arrivederci, Lacey."

Lacey watched from her window until Daemon's figure disappeared from the view. Her heart was beating fast that even she couldn't understand why. She felt warmth when she talked to him. She had this feeling that meeting him will change her life. She had this feeling that this man will change her. Change her in good way.

"Daemon…Spade…"


	3. Her Gaze, Her Symphonies

**Forest, White house of Vongola**

Giotto arrived from his mission. It's already ten o'clock at night. He rushed to Lacey's room in hope he can at least greet her before she sleeps. On his way, he was approached by Éclair who just back from Lacey's room.

She greeted her boss. "Good evening, signore. If you came to visit Lacey, I am afraid she's already asleep." She said and bowed to him.

"I see. Thank you, but I think I will visit her anyway." He said.

"Where is G. and Knuckle? They were supposed to be with you, right?" She asked, looking around her boss.

"They said they will take care some of my job at Shimon base and told me to come back again tomorrow morning." He explained before proceeding his way to the white house but then turned again when Éclair called him.

"Daemon already arrived here. He said he wish to speak with you. Do you want to speak with him tonight or tomorrow morning?" She asked.

Giotto nodded his head. "Please tell him to wait for me in my office." He told and ran towards the white house.

**Daemon's room, Guardians quarters, Vongola HQ**

Daemon lied on his bed, wondering about Lacey again as he put his hand over his face. "_When she said she will wait for me, does that mean she will keep my visit a secret?"_ He thought. He chuckled and stood up from his bed. "Hmm~ anyway, I have to make a good use of her to take down Primo… He is not suit to lead the current Vongola…"

Suddenly, someone knocked his room door. Daemon opened the door and found Éclair standing in front of him. "Sorry for interrupting, but Primo wish to talk with you and he said you can wait for him in his office." She explained and left without a word.

"How rude, visiting me without any greeting and just left without a word." He commented. He picked up his jacket on his chair and wore it before left the room.

**Lacey's room**

Lacey was sleeping peacefully with her cat and dog beside her. Giotto sat on the edge of her bed, holding her hand while the other stroking her hair gently. "Sorry for leaving you alone this morning… and tomorrow too…" he whispered. A sense of guilt was written on his face.

Realizing it was almost midnight and Daemon might be waiting for him in his office, he immediately left the room after gave a goodnight kiss on the forehead to his sister.

As he closed the door, however, Lacey opened her eyes and stared at the door he just closed. She then looked at the moon from the window.

"I hope this war is over soon…"

**Giotto's office, third floor, Vongola HQ**

Giotto entered his office and found Daemon sat on the couch. "Hmm~ must you keep me waiting, Primo? It took you long enough to arrive here." He said teasingly.

Giotto just ignored his usual teasing and walked to his table that full of his paper works. He turned to Daemon as he sat on his chair. "What do you want to talk with me about?" He asked straight to the point.

"Hmm~ nothing special, I just want you to put me in the front line like Alaude and G." He requested. Giotto stopped looking at his paper works and narrowed his eyes at him coldly but still kept his calm usual face.

"No, we already have enough people for it. I need someone to guard here since we had lost many subordinates from this mansion, so you will be on standby here." He rejected his request.

"Hmm~ I see. What a shame." Daemon shrugged at this and walked towards the door."This morning, G. said something about a house inside the forest near here and only authorized people are allowed to enter it. Is there something important inside there? Or should I… enter it myself" Daemon smirked, waiting for the Vongola boss' reaction.

And it turned out that Giotto's reaction was like he had expected, Giotto slammed the table quite hardly and Daemon could feel his glare at him. "Do not enter it without my permission." He said coldly and there is anger on his tone. This only made Daemon amused and chuckled as he left the office.

"Nufufufu~ I better prepare for tomorrow."

**The next day, Lacey's room, Whitehouse of Vongola **

It was eight o'clock in the morning. Éclair listened to Ugetsu and Lacey's duet play with their instruments like yesterday. This time, however, Éclair and Ugetsu could felt that Lacey's symphonies were more cheerful than yesterday even though there were still sadness behind it.

"Did something happen? You look more cheerful and happy today." Éclair commented. Lacey only smiled calmly as usual as she drank her tea. Éclair and Ugetsu looked each other in confuse, but they also could not help but felt happy for her.

"We're glad seeing you happy like this. If only Daemon is not around here, G. and Primo will be more relax and happy to see you like this." Éclair added.

Lacey shuddered hearing Daemon's name being mentioned and turned to Éclair immediately "Daemon…?"

Éclair closed her mouth. She had forgotten that she was not supposed to mention Daemon to Lacey as ordered by Primo. However, Lacey stared at her, demanding for an answer and waiting patiently. Ugetsu and Éclair realized that they cannot turn back now.

Éclair leaned to Ugetsu. "I think we can tell her about him, but not all of it…" She whispered to him. Ugetsu was hesitant at first, but nodded and they decided to tell her but not entirely.

"He is your brother's Mist Guardian. Due to lack of people guarding here, he will be staying here for a while." Ugetsu answered.

Lacey thought back about her meeting with him yesterday and she is now sure that he wasn't lying. However, she decided to keep the meeting as secret since she knew that her brother would not be pleased by it. "I see… he is a guardian but I never meet him. Can I meet him, then?" she asked, pretending didn't know about him.

"No! He is dangerous-"Éclair didn't realized that she shouted quite loud. Lacey startled at this. Ugetsu quickly grabbed Eclair's arm and stood up. "I am sorry Lacey, we have to go now. We will come again." Ugetsu then pulled Éclair out of the room, leaving Lacey all by herself.

"_Dangerous…?_ _Is that true? But… his eyes… did not look like that_..." She wondered. She looked at the window where their eyes first met and without her notice, she uttered his name softly and dazed. "Daemon Spade…"

"Nufufufu~ did you call me?" Daemon suddenly appeared beside her, much to her surprise. Daemon looked at her, amused by her reaction. Fortunately, Lacey able to regain her composure fast, though her tone was nervous.

"How long you have been there?" she asked shyly.

"Nufufu~ long enough to hear that Éclair called me dangerous and you called my name dreamily." He teased the last part, making her blushed further.

"We meet again, Lacey." He said with his playful smile on his face.

Lacey sighed but then, smiled back at him. "So it seems my brother did not give you any permission to visit me." She guessed which, Daemon admitted.

"Hmm~ I did not tell him about yesterday and he never mentioned anything about you. So I must hide myself with illusion to come here. Or do you resent that?" he said and sat on her chair.

"Not at all, I am pleased by your effort to visit me." She replied calmly as she served him a cup of warm tea and some goods. She then opened her white box, bring out her harmonica. "Then, as I promised you, I will play that song again."

Once again, Daemon closed his eyes, enjoying her music she plays. Lacey played the music passionately, for the first time she played like this ever since she created this song. All people that hearing her play including her brother and his guardians commented every melody, symphony, rhythm on it are sad. And the first person to ever praised and like her play was the person in front of her right now. They have just met yesterday, but she felt something from him the moment their gaze met.

"Why do you keep our meeting yesterday a secret?" Daemon asked as she finished.

"You could said, that I wish to see you again. I am also curious about you, similar with you curious about me. For the first time someone praised this song that I created. People who heard this song always said it's pleasing but sad to hear, which I admit as well. You are the first one to praise this song and even said you like it… may I ask, why?"

"Nufufu~ maybe because that music represents your inner emotion, sad, lonely, and when I met you yesterday and now, you look like you are searching for something." He replied as he drank his tea.

Lacey felt her eyes widened at his answer. This was the first time. Not even her brother able to realize that she is searching for something. Her brother and his friends, even though had known her for years, they never realized it. But yet, this man in front of her, this man whom she just met yesterday and barely known able to realize it. How could it be? However, as she gazed at his eyes, she also realized that he is the same.

"Is it not similar with you?" She said back. "You also seem to searching for something…"

Daemon stared at her. Even though he was taken aback by her statement, he didn't show even a slightest bit of his surprise, keeping his usual playful face. Inside, he laughed. This woman in front of him was just too interesting to be left out. "Hmm~ you think so? Maybe you are right… what I am searching for… is strength." He stated.

"What I wish is, to make the Vongola Family the strongest organization. That is all." He answered simply.

"Oh?" Lacey raised her brow. "Is that so? You are really devoted to Vongola family..." She commented.

Daemon chuckled at this and took a sit beside her. "You really calm about it. How about you then? What is your wish?" he asked.

"Maybe… quite similar as you, I also want strength." Daemon raised his brow in interest. "Strength so I will able to help Vongola, to help my brother and the others. This family… is very precious to me."

"Nufufufufu~ you are really similar with your brother. It is quite hard to believe that both of you are not related by blood." Daemon commented, though his tone quite mocking.

"You meant being naïve? Being soft? Or both of it?" she added while smiling at him. Her reaction was not he had expected. "I am naïve and soft. Most people will see it as weakness but… I think this is what makes me stay as myself, so does my brother."

Daemon's eyes narrowed to her, which she ignored. "Every human have their own will and desires. Though, I cannot understand why humans keep hurting each other like this war just to fulfill their desires. Are you also one of those kinds of human?" she gazed at him directly. Her gaze was sad and pitiful, pitying him.

Her gaze, again, somehow feel unnerving for him as he stared it, much to his surprised.

Daemon turned his eyes from her gaze before replying. "I am not as same as those wretched humans who keep dirtying their own hands. Though, I admit that I never considered myself as a nice human being, your brother and the other guardians must be thinking the same about me." He walked to the window.

"Well then, I should take my leave now. Éclair and Ugetsu might come back again soon, arrivederci." He then jumped.

When Lacey looked down, he already disappeared. She sighed heavily. She never thought that their conversation will end up this way. However, at the same time, she realized that somehow she felt at ease around him even though they barely know each other.

**Library, second floor, Vongola HQ**

Éclair was working on her paper works that still far from finish along with Ugetsu. They had worked around four to three hours without rest, concentrating on the papers.

"I am sorry Ugetsu, you should rest now. I will handle my own works by myself." Éclair apologized, which the Rain Guardian replied by a sincere smile before shook his head.

"It is okay. Friends must help each others at need." He added. Éclair smiled contently at his reply and nodded.

"Primo and the others will arrive here soon. It is almost time for the meeting." Ugetsu looked at his pocket watch.

"It is been a long time… we will gather together again. Though, it only today and short time…" Éclair added.

"It can't be helped. Each of us has our own mission given by Primo."

"I know, but-"her sentences were cut off when Theo politely interrupted.

"I am sorry for interrupting your works but this is the information about the enemies that you had requested, Lady Éclair. This is the only information I could gathered and boss along with the other guardians had arrived here." He handed her a big pile of papers before left. Éclair and Ugetsu sweat dropped seeing all those papers. However, Éclair still read it anyway, since she was the one who requested for this information.

"Theo gathered this many information? I thought he is only a normal butler…" Ugetsu commented.

"He also works as an informant and joined Vongola since one month ago. Many of his information were helpful and accurate. Recently, thanks to his information that we were able to help the allied families. Even though the enemies still troublesome to handle. They seem to know our moves…" she explained.

Silence surrounded the room until Éclair slammed the table after reading the entire information and think again what she had said before. Ugetsu walked to her, about to ask what's wrong only to be dragged out of the room by Éclair.

"_I have to tell signore about this…!_"

**Daemon's room, Guardians quarters, Vongola HQ**

Daemon sat on the edge of his bed. His hand covered his face. Her gaze still bothering him and he could not help but felt unease about it and confused.

"What is with that gaze…? Why those gaze hurt so much to look at?" He muttered to himself.

"Nufufufu… I must have losing my mind… this is so unlike me… to think about something like that. Maybe for the first time I feel this way…" He bit his lip. "She was gazing at me with eyes that neither sympathetic nor disdainful…"

"_Though, I cannot understand why people keep hurting each other just to fulfill their desire…"_

"_A lucky human being that received only beautiful things and raised with love and affection… did not even now how cruel the world of mafia… and talks as if she had gone through this situation… barely knows me and talks as if she understands everything about me… and that gaze that pitying me… so annoying… annoying woman…_" His eyes narrowed with his playful smile on his face but looked irritated as he remembered her words "…It might be quite hard to make this woman my pawn…"

Suddenly, someone knocked the door. "Lord Daemon, the meeting will be starting soon at the meeting room. Lady Éclair ordered me to tell you that you have to go to the meeting room now." Theo's voice heard from behind the door. Daemon stood up and walked away with Theo following him from behind.

**Meeting room, third floor, Vongola HQ**

When Daemon arrived at the meeting room, everyone already inside, sat on their chair, waiting for him.

G. stood up from his chair, pointing his finger at the illusionist. "You're late, pineapple-head! What took you so long?" he yelled at Daemon who just shrugged and walked to his seat, ignoring G completely.

"Calm down G. We will start this short meeting now." Giotto spoke, G. immediately sit back.

Giotto looked at Éclair who then nodded and stand up while holding the information that Theo had gathered. "According this information, Deviola had developed a new weapon. It was kind of bomb. And this bomb contains energy as approximately 20,000 tons of energy density. Possibly this is what they used to explode the weapon storages of Shimon and Geigue Family one month ago…" She explained.

"I do not think so… the bomb that contains huge amount of energy should be more destructive than that… maybe it still in the process of experiment…" Knuckle commented.

"And also… I have some guess regarding the enemies move… I think there is a spy among us." Éclair said.

"!" Everyone went silent and looked at her with wide eyed, except for Giotto and Alaude. Éclair nodded and spoke again. "Is it not weird for you that the enemies able to know every single of our move and plan? I think there is only one conclusion when the enemies knew about this… do you not think so…?"

"You have a point about that. It is possible. But who…?" G. wondered. All of them thought deep in their own mind.

"Everyone, regarding about the reinforcement teams for the allied families, I already decided about it. G. and Ugetsu, both of your teams will assist Geigue Family, Knuckle and Lampo, both of your teams will assist Cavallone Family as medical support and defense line, Alaude, your team will assist Bertesco Family, Éclair, I entrusted you to investigate the spy inside our family, and Daemon you…" Giotto looked at Daemon. Daemon smirked, waiting for his words.

"You will on standby here… I alone was enough to assist Cozart and his family…" he said quite hesitantly.

"Hmm~ why don't you just being honest with me, Primo? You just do not want me to slaughter the enemies. Like I did last time…" He reminded. The entire room became tense at the mention of the last incident.

Daemon's mission three weeks ago that took place at forest in Chieti was considered to be his last mission as front line combatant. The mission was simple yet difficult; gain enemies' information by disguising himself as one of them during their meeting and get back. That's all. Nothing more and nothing less. When Daemon hadn't more than the duration of time he had been given, Giotto, accompanied by G. and Ugetsu and several subordinates went to the meeting place was held out of concern for their Mist Guardian, only to find that the latter had killed every single person that attend the meeting. The sight of the murder the illusionist had committed was too gruesome, even for them. And since then, Giotto never gave any mission that would give his Mist Guardian a tiniest bit of chance to commit such action again.

"Our world is not soft. You should not show any mercy to the enemies. Though, I would not expect someone as naïve as you to understand…" Daemon said mockingly. He grinned widely.

This sent G. over the edge and grabbed Daemon by his collar, forcing him to stand up from his seat. "How dare you spoke like that to Primo!" G. readied his fist, only to be stopped by Ugetsu who gripped his hand off before the fist could reach Daemon.

Knuckle and Éclair also interfered, making the room noisy. Before it could become noisier, certain someone slammed the table loudly with strength that strong enough to make a small crack.

"Desist…all of you." The tone was cold and serious. They turned their attention to the direction of the voice. Giotto has entered Hyper Dying Will mode and they could tell that he almost losing his patience.

"This meeting will be continued next Saturday, everyone dismissed." He ordered and they obeyed without any protest or complain and left the room.

However, Daemon turned to Giotto as he held the knob of the door. "Hmm~ I will do as you said for now, since I had found something interesting here… and I suggesting you to throw away that naivety or you would not be able to survive long. Nufufufufu…" he warned Giotto and left.

Giotto stared as his Mist Guardian excused himself from the room before sighing in expiration.

"…what should I do about you, Daemon…?"

**The next day, Lacie's room, Whitehouse of Vongola**

"What is this…?" She asked as she looked at a small red box with pink ribbon on it.

"Open it, you will know." Daemon said. Today, Daemon surprisingly visited her early in the morning where most people not awake yet from their sleep and he even gave her a gift. Lacey opened the gift and it turned there is chocolate brownies that she likes.

"Why do you suddenly giving me some gift…?" she asked, confused.

"Hmm~ you could think of it as my thanked for you for your play and the tea you had served me for two days ago." He answered.

Lacey blushed and smiled at him. "Thank you, then, Spade."

"And one more thing, Spade is not my given name…" he added.

Lacey giggled while eating her brownies "So? I will keep calling you that. It is a good name. Either is Daemon or Spade, is still your name. Whatever I call you, you will still be you, right? So why not?" she smiled at him.

Daemon chuckled. For the first time someone ever praised his name and even smiled at him like that. He sighed contend. "Nufufufu~ you can do whatever you wish then…" he said, gave her permission to call him what she like. She smiled again at him. However, she realized that he kept avoiding her gaze ever since the yesterday visit.

"You are a guardian but you did not seem to be busy like the others." She commented.

"Your brother ordered me to standby for now. He said that he needed someone to guard this place." He replied. Lacey sat next to him and leaned to his face, which he avoid. "What are you doing…?" he asked but looked away from her.

"What is wrong with you…? Today you keep avoiding my eyes. Did I say something wrong yesterday?" she asked and stared at him, didn't move an inch. Daemon silent and still looked away from her gaze. Lacey sighed and finally gave up.

"If you do not want to tell me, it is okay then… how is the family situation now?" she changed the subject.

"Nothing changed. The other guardians except Éclair went to assist allied families of Vongola including your brother."

"I see… my brother going out again…" she smiled sadly.

Daemon noticed her expression and smirked. "If you feel lonely and did not want him to go, you should say it to him directly…or you thought that you will just becoming a burden for your brother if you tell him?" he said in teasing manner.

Lacey shuddered and looked down. It seemed his joke turned out to be true, he thought himself.

"If I did that, that just same as did not appreciating his concern for me. I want him to be happy."

She picked her harmonica and played the usual song. And like before, Daemon listened to it. However, he noticed that her symphonies began to change. It's more pleasing and didn't sound blue like before. There's cheerfulness and happiness among the symphonies.

"That song… what is the title of that song?" He asked.

Lacey stopped her play. "The title is… "La Perla"" She answered.

Hearing this, Daemon laughed loudly, making her blushed. "What is so funny about that? Does it sound weird to you?" she asked, a bit angry.

"No, It is just that title… really suits you." He said in his laugh. "_La Perla… huh… she really is Vongola's pearl…" _he thought_. _Lacey blushed more and blinked in confusion. However, seeing him laughed like that made her happy for some reason. She wished to see more this side of him.

"I never knew you can laugh like that. This is yet another side of you that I do not know about and learned it today…" She chuckled softly.

"Nufufufu~ I think this side of you is different from your brother, or perhaps better than that." He commented.

"From the way you talk… you hate my brother…?" She asked. Daemon surprised by the sudden question. She was brave enough to ask what he thinks about Giotto and without hesitation on her tone. Once again she gazed at him and he avoided it again.

"…I do not hate him or anything but I also not quite fond of your brother. He quite disappoints me…" he replied. Lacey confused. From her point of view, her brother is collected, intelligent, reliable man. Why would someone disappointed in him? She asked herself and recalled her prior conversation yesterday and found out the answer.

"Because of his softness?" she added.

Daemon simply nodded. "Are you mad?" He asked back, waiting for her response. Lacey shook her head, though her eyes said different about it but she forced it not to show this to him.

"Every people have their own opinion and right to tell what they feel. Even if am not satisfied with your answer, though…" she admitted. "If you think that way about my brother, then why you still following him? You can quit anytime you want right?"

"I cannot leave Vongola. I would never let this family be destroyed…" His tone was cold and unreadable. This made Lacey shivered to the spine. Noticing the sudden silence after what he had said, he turned to her and when he realized, her gaze once again met with his.

"You finally look at me, Spade." She said in somehow quite teasing tone, almost as similar as him. However, her gaze pitied him more than before, which sickening him and he left without a single word.

Lacey looked down from the window, he once again nowhere to be seen, as quick as he appeared inside her room. She sighed and walked to her bed only to be stopped when she felt something beneath her feet. She looked down beneath her and found a golden pocket watch that has Vongola crest on it. She picked and opened it. As she opened it, she was startled by an indigo-colored flame that appeared but also found it beautiful. She then noticed there is a word behind the lid in Italian.

"Givro eterna amicizia…?"

**Giotto's office, third floor, Vongola HQ**

Giotto felt a bit relaxed, now he was alone in his office, enjoying the quietness and peace in his room without any noise that would make a headache. He then recalled Daemon's words near the end of the meeting yesterday.

_"Maybe he was right… I just cannot accept his method of doing his missions. I do not want any blood spilled useless in this battle. That scenery of the conditions of the people he had killed still inside my head… he had gone too far and I just cannot let it happen again…"_ Giotto muttered to himself.

"Why…you suddenly changed like this…?" He uttered as he looked at the ceiling.

A knock from outside his office snapped him from his reverie. He blonde let the knocker to enter. A tall man with red hair and black suit with skull-like cane on his grasp entered the room. Giotto smiled warmly in welcoming manner and stood from his chair.

"So you finally came… Talbot."


	4. Crisis

**Giotto's office, Third Floor, Vongola HQ**

"You finally arrived… Talbot." Giotto said to the man in front him.

Talbot bowed as he greeted to his boss. "It is been a long time, Vongola Primo. I am sorry that I am late. I was searching for my sheep that ran away to the mountain because I forgot to lock the cage…" he rubbed his head in embarrassment.

Giotto smiled and chuckled. "Well, I guess for now, I can accept that reason. I need your help to assist Éclair with her investigation regarding possibility of spy in our family… and also…I need you to take care of Lacey whenever I am not around. Will you accept?" He asked.

Talbot nodded in agreement. "If that's your order then I will be more than happy to carry it out, signore." He said, smiling at the Vongola boss. Giotto thanked him before he showed him the way to his room.

**Daemon's room, Guardians' Quarters, Vongola HQ**

Daemon kneeled under his table, panic flooded his face. Of course he was. He has lost his most precious possession. He just realized this when he was about to change his clothes.

_"Where is it? I thought I put it inside my pocket… I cannot find it anywhere…"_ He thought desperately. _"My pride would never allow me to ask Primo or the others…and it'll be impossible for me to search throughout the whole mansion."_

Daemon suddenly stopped in realization. "_Come to think of it…why am I searching for it this far…? That pocket watch that connects me to the Primo…" _He wondered. _"Yes…I don't need that anymore…that pocket watch that would always reminded me of that foolish softness of him…"_

He then stopped searching. He stood up and took off his jacket, placing it at on the chair before he lay on his bed to sleep.

"I wonder… what kind of nightmare I will have tonight… Hmph."

**Two days later, Rooftop, Bertesco HQ, Cafalcato Island, Italia**

Alaude yawned, awaken from his sleep. Strangely, he could sleep without feeling any cold even though it's snowing. He stood up as he heard footsteps from downstairs. The door slammed opened, a man with spiky-brown hair wearing a white jacket with blue pants coming from the door. From the emblem on his jacket, the blondish-tan haired man immediately recognized him as one of Bertesco members.

"Sir Alaude, I'm sorry for the sudden interruption, but the Vongola messenger, Theo has arrived and said that there is a message from Miss Éclair for you." The man reported. Alaude silently nodded and proceed to walk downstairs with the Bertesco member following him from behind, until a loud voice distracted him and the man.

A thick smoke came from the north-east of the island which is the location of Bertesco family's training ground. Both of them hurried themselves leaving the rooftop to the location of the smoke.

When they arrived, the training ground was burning. There were several lifeless bodies of Bertesco family members that burned terribly that almost unrecognizable and several injured members near the fire.

"Call forensic and medical team immediately." Alaude ordered calmly, looking not affected by the scene even though in the inside he was actually panic, but he would never allow himself to show this to anyone. The brown haired man immediately nodded and called for help.

One hour have passed, the fire finally extinguished and the injured members were tended. Alaude quickly ordered his team to investigate the area to find the source of the fire and find any sign or track of the culprit.

"_How can the enemy able to bypass this territory…? Unless what Éclair had guessed is true, then there is indeed a spy inside the family…_" He thought, analyzing his surroundings.

"Alaude!" someone called his name. Alaude turned around to face a man with spiky light blue hair, wearing white cloak with gray suit underneath came approaching him. "Bertesco Primo…"

"How is the investigation?" The Bertesco boss asked as they walked back to the mansion.

"We haven't found any clue yet. Though I could figure out most part what caused the fire after yesterday meeting…" He answered.

"I see… We'll try our best to assist you. Just tell us if you need anything for the investigation. And I almost forgot," He reached to his pocket and brought out an envelope. "This is for you from the Vongola messenger named Theo." He handed him the envelope.

Alaude opened the envelope and read it:

_Alaude, _

_Signore said that the meeting date was changed to Sunday at seven o'clock evening._

_All guardians must attend along with the bosses of allied families of Vongola that were attacked, so please tell my brother to come and tell him that the details of the meeting will be sent soon by signore._

_Thank you. _

_From, Éclair_

_P. S:_

_Please tell my brother that I will not be able to visit him until this war is over._

Alaude finished reading the letter and turned to Bertesco Primo. "Primo wishes for your presence in the meeting at Sunday. The details will be sent by him soon. And your sister said that she cannot visit you until this war is over." He told him.

Bertesco sighed slowly in disappointment. "I see… but I can meet her if I go to the meeting, right?" He added. Alaude nodded as he walked again. "How is she? Is she okay? I have not met her for two weeks because all of us are busy… I always worry about her…" The Bertesco boss said with concern.

Alaude turned to him and spoke. "She is strong. As her brother, you should believe in her instead treating her like a little girl." Alaude walked away, leaving him behind.

The Bertesco boss smiled at this "Giotto… your cloud guardian never change. I wonder how you able to gain his trust…?" He chuckled.

Suddenly, one of his subordinates rushed to him and handed him something. "What is this?" He asked to his subordinate "We found it near the scene. It seems the culprit dropped this behind."The Bertesco boss quickly chased Alaude to show him what his subordinate has found.

**Lacey's room, Whitehouse of Vongola**

Ever since two days ago, Daemon always brought some gifts for her. This time he brought her some books and new vase. She accepted it happily and served him her usual warm tea before playing the usual song and he always listen to it. However, the atmosphere was rather gloomy since two days ago and their conversation not gone smoothly, different from before.

Lacey had tried to change the atmosphere by acting as usual and dismiss her gaze that she gave him the past few days since she realized that he is sickened by it. However, she could not help but keep still her gaze to him since she pities him.

"What are you searching for…?" Daemon broke the atmosphere, though he's not looking at her.

Lacey startled but managed to answer. "I do not know… my heart somehow… still not contend and searching for something that I yet to know… are not you the same as me?"

Daemon turned to her, his eyes widened. "What…?" He uttered in question.

Lacey looked down hesitantly before she spoke again. "Never mind… sorry for sudden question… and about two days ago…" she apologized as stroke her cat's fur.

"…why are you gazing at me like that?" He asked again, strangely, his tone and face was serious and he didn't have his usual playful smile on his face. Lacey opened her mouth to answer, but hesitant to say it. She closed her eyes for a moment and finally answered, thinking it's the right decision to tell him.

"Because… you never honest with your own feeling…" Daemon felt something crack within his chest by her answer.

"You said that you are disappointed with my brother and dislike him… however, that is not how you actually feel… I realized after I found this…" she showed him his pocket watch that he dropped two days ago. Daemon immediately snatched it from her hand.

""I swear eternal friendship"… that is the meaning of the word behind the lid, right? That pocket watch is the same watch like my brother and the other guardians possess. I thought it's only a normal watch, but after I opened it, I now know that it hold an important meaning to all of you… it symbolize your friendship. But then, why you still keep it if you dislike my brother?" She questioned, looking at the Mist Guardian straight in the eyes.

Daemon suddenly grabbed her upper arm, startling her. "Nufufu~ so you hid my pocket watch just to find out my feeling? And you talk as if you know everything about me… how about you just throw away that ignorance and naivety? I never have any feelings…feelings is useless in my world." His eyes narrowed t her. His patience has snapped.

However, Lacey did not try to free herself or even scared. Instead, she gazed at him again, putting her hand on the side of his face "This is what I meant. I pity you… for never realize what you actually desire, what you actually searching for…"

Daemon flinched and let go of her and about to leave but she grabbed his arm tightly, preventing him from leaving the room. "Are you running away again…?" she asked.

Daemon turned to her. "Hmm~ are you saying that I am running away from you?" His tone sounded irritated by her word.

"That is truth right? And I already said that I am curious about you, so does like how you are curious about me. However, if now you intend not to visit me again, then I request you to stay here today longer for the last time."

Silence surrounded the room for a moment. Daemon looked at the young woman incredulously and twitched in annoyance. "_Annoying woman… more than Primo… talking like that again and spout those ridiculous nonsense… But still…what…what…is this…?_" He thought in his mind.

He looked at her eyes. As he saw it for a moment he clenched his fist and he forcefully freed himself from her grasp and walked to her chair, wordlessly sitting there. "You really are persistent woman... next time I should bring you some cake to silence your mouth." He said, finally giving up. Lacey smiled and start to play her harmonica again.

"_It is really hard to understand this woman…" _

**Library, Second floor, Vongola HQ**

Éclair read piles of records of missions that involve Deviola Family, flipping through pages of each books to find anything that will help her mission given by her boss. "This record does not have any specific clues. But I am sure there is a spy in here… I have to hurry before it is too late…" she sighed heavily, leaning her back to the chair.

"Excuse me." Theo came in and walked to her, serving a cup of black coffee and croissant. "Thank you, Theo." She thanked the old man, sipping her coffee.

"You must have it hard these days, Miss Éclair." The butler commented.

Éclair nodded. "It sure is. Deviola Family are so far, our hardest opponent. Not only their military forces almost overpowered ours, their information and communication network are well-hidden."

"I'm sure you'll find the solution of this case. Together, we will defeat Deviola." Theo assured.

Éclair smiled at the butler gratefully. She nodded, giving him permission to leave. She then, noticed something on his belt and halted him before left. "What is that on your belt? It has a strange symbol…" she pointed at a pin-like object with red snake-nail like symbol around his belt.

"Oh… this is just some lucky charm from a friend of mine, this is not important… more importantly, I almost forgot, please read this report. It is really important…" he handed her a piece of paper.

Éclair's expression became serious. "Are you sure about this?" she turned to Theo, unsure. Theo nodded, his eyes were serious. Éclair immediately copied the information in several papers and gave it to Theo. "Please send this to the other guardians. As for signore and Daemon, I will tell them myself." She ordered. Theo nodded.

Éclair sighed and face palmed in expiration. "Why problems keep coming again and again at this situation on our side…?"

**Lacey's room, Whitehouse of Vongola**

Giotto and Talbot came one hour after Daemon left. Lacey had to make some excuse about the new vase, books, and other gifts that she received from Daemon. Fortunately, despite Giotto's suspicion, he didn't want to trouble his precious sister, and bought the lie. He still has his reservation though.

"It is been a long time Talbot" she greeted the red-haired man.

Talbot returned her gesture and presented her his gift for her. "Here, these are some mittens that I made from my sheep's fur. It took a long time because my sheep ran away to the mountain before I can take their fur, ohohohohoho!" he laughed.

Lacey giggled at this, so does Giotto. Though, he smiled for different reason. He noticed that his sister had become livelier than before and no longer wearing that sad face. "_I wonder… what has got into her? But well…as long as it made her happy, then I think is alright…" _he thought, smiling at his sister.

Sochratez started to play with Talbot's skull-like stick while Luberth leaned to his leg. "Your cat and dog are as lively as ever… While I am here, Lady Lacey, may I ask you to play your harmonica again? I want to hear your play." Talbot requested. Lacey happily played her harmonica.

Giotto and Talbot astonished by her play. Her symphonies were no longer sad, blue, or lonely. It was more beautiful. The symphonies filled with happiness, cheerfulness, and affection. When she finished, Giotto and Talbot clapped, praising her. Lacey could not help but blushed and feel pleased.

"Thank you…" she said shyly.

"Lady Lacey, you have becoming more mature. Last time I came here, you were still a little girl back then…" Talbot reminisced their last meeting.

"Talbot… Last time we met was a year ago, so I do not think back then I was still a little girl…" Lacey commented, reminding him. Talbot just laughed that soon followed by Giotto and then Lacey herself.

They shared laughter for a long moment until Éclair came. "Signore, may I speak with you now? This is important…" she said.

Giotto looked at his sister with guilt. "Sorry Lacey, I will be back after this over. Talbot, please take care of her." He said as he left with Éclair.

Talbot suddenly grinned at Lacey "Now, Lady Lacey, what made you so happy today…?" he asked teasingly.

Lacey blushed and looked down to her feet. "It is a secret…" she replied shyly. Talbot smirked wider in amusement.

"Oh! I almost forgot, here, this is for you. I made it especially for you." He handed her a silver-orbed ring.

"Is this also some special ring like Vongola rings?" she asked as she accepted it, staring at the beautiful ring in awe.

Talbot shook his head "No, no, this time I only made a normal ring. Your brother would not be pleased if he knew that I gave you a ring to fight. You know well that he never want to drag you into battlefield." He explained.

Lacey's expression changed. "But… I want to help all of you too… I also want to be strong. Just staying here and wait is just… not right for me…" She said.

Talbot smiled at her and patted her back. "Do not worry. You should believe in your brother and his guardians… and do not forget to always greet them with your smile, because that is what always encourages your brother."

Lacey looked outside, staring at the sky. "Always greet with my smile…"she uttered.

While Lacey seemed in daze, Talbot noticed something unusual in the room. "Lady Lacey, beside your brother and his guardians (excluding Daemon), is there someone else visit you here?" he asked, suspicious

"No. Well… there are several people… Theo and several house maids that hired by my brother usually visits here to bring some food." She replied

"Theo…? Who is that?" he asked again

"An informant and butler who had been working here since one month ago." She explained.

"I see… thank you for answering me, arrivederci…" he then left.

**Hallway, First floor, Vongola HQ**

Daemon walked throughout hallway, holding a piece of paper that he borrowed from Lacey

"_What is this?" _

"_That is the score of "La Perla"… I wrote it to make sure if I forgot the song. Though, so far I never forgot any songs that I created."_

"_Hmm~ so you have a strong memory, unlike your brother…"_

"_I have to agree… he sometimes can forget things…"_

"… _May I borrow this for a while?"_

"_Why? You can play harmonica or other music instrument…?" _

"_Hmm~ no, I never understand about tunes or that kind of thing."_

"_You do not understand tunes, yet you could sense what I feel just by hearing my symphonies…?"_

"_Anyway, just let me borrow it for a while…" _

"…_alright! I let you borrow it as long as you want._"

He remembered back when he borrowed the score as he read it despite didn't understand any single of it. "Maybe she will be happy if I make _that_…" he murmured.

"Sir Daemon?" Talbot appeared out of nowhere behind him, though Daemon already seemed to noticed his presence.

"What do you want, Talbot?" he asked without turning to face him.

"No, nothing special, I just want to greet you… and I heard from Primo, about your mission last time."

"Hmm~ he did tell you? Then, you must be knew now why I am here…" he finally turned to face him.

Talbot only smiled. "However, I also noticed that your expression changed when you saw that paper… what is written there if I may know?" he asked as he pointed the music score that Daemon immediately put inside his pocket.

"That is none of your concern… or do you want to see a nightmare tonight, Talbot?" he threatened as he grabbed his lens on his neck and Talbot doubt he was joking.

Before Talbot could response, suddenly, they heard running footsteps behind them. They turned around and saw Éclair from afar ran to them. Without a word, she then grabbed their arms and dragged them with her before either of them could utter a word or asking.

**Storage room, first floor, Vongola HQ**

"I am sorry for my inconvenience, but I am in a hurry and I have to tell you something. People would not be able to hear us here." She explained as she entered the storage room.

"Remember about the bombs that Deviola Family created? From this information, it contains Dying Will Flame." Daemon and Talbot surprised at this. Even Vongola family could not invent weapon that able to keep a Dying Will Flame.

"Have you confirmed that information?" Daemon asked, still look in disbelieve.

"No, not yet. Theo himself not sure about it…" She said as she took several books from the bookshelves "What are you searching for, Miss Éclair? I may be able to help you." Talbot volunteered.

"No, it is okay. I already found what I am searching for and now I want you-"

" Uwwwaaaaaaa! "

They were taken aback by Theo's scream from outside. Daemon, Éclair, and Talbot immediately went out the room to the source of the scream. As they arrived outside HQ, in front of the gate, they found many people surrounding the gate

"Theo, what happened here?" she asked Theo who screamed before. "La… Lady Éclair… that…" Theo shivered and pointed in front of him. Their eyes widened in horror at the scene in front of them that they cannot utter a word,

In front of them there were two corpses of Éclair's subordinates and one house maid in gruesome state. Blood splattered on the ground, making a puddle of blood. Some people who watched the scene fainted by the sight of the murder or puked at place in disgust. Éclair felt sickened by it as well. Knowing that she must do something quick, she covered the bodies with her cloak. "Theo, please call our medical team. Talbot, please inform signore about this immediately!" she ordered. Theo and Talbot obeyed, leaving to fulfill their order.

Daemon immediately used his illusions to avoid anymore crowds, make it like there is nothing happened. "This should do it for a while… we must not panicking other members more than this…" he said as he left,

"Where are you going?" Éclair asked.

"I will send a messenger to the others about this. Don't you think this is the right decision for now? It's not wise to hide this case."

"For once, I agree with you…"

Daemon went back to the mansion as Talbot arrived with the medical team and hurriedly move the bodies. Making his way to the office, as he walked though, a wide grin of amusement formed in his face. He chuckled darkly throughout his way to his destination.

"Nufufufu~ this will be interesting… I cannot wait what will happen next…"


	5. Mixed Feelings

**Giotto's office, third floor, Vongola HQ**

"Two members and one housemaid were killed here?" Giotto was surprised by the news, standing up from his chair. Talbot nodded in response, confirming the news.

"How could this happen…? Here of all places…" Giotto muttered, putting his hand over his face. "_There's indeed a spy here… We have to catch this person immediately! If we didn't… all people in the HQ will be in danger… Lacey will be in danger…!"_ He thought in panic.

"I will cancel the postponed of the meeting. The meeting will be held this Wednesday evening! Tell Daemon and Éclair about this immediately! We must act fast." He ordered Talbot. His tone clearly showed his frustration. However, Talbot did not move from his spot and instead, walked to Giotto.

"Yes, we have to act fast. However, as the boss of the Family, you must not lose your composure. Every Mafia Boss needs a clear mind to keep the Family in order."

Giotto stared at Talbot for a moment, digesting his words carefully. Yes. He was right. What kind of Boss he is if he thought carelessly without thinking further ahead. He needed to calm his mind.

Giotto inhaled and exhaled for two times slowly, calming himself and clearing his mind from panic. "Thank you, Talbot." He thanked the craftsman. "I will go to the scene now." He smiled at him.

Talbot nodded in understanding, accepting his boss' gratitude. "And, Sir Daemon said that he will send a messenger to the other guardians regarding this case."

"I see… he always the first one to act every time there're cases like this… I absolutely cannot let him fight in the front line…" Giotto stated.

"Do not worry Primo. I and Miss Éclair will keep an eye on him." He assured the blond. Giotto thanked him again as he left.

**Lacey's room, Whitehouse of Vongola**

"I wonder what take Éclair so long… it almost midnight… She is supposed to be here by now… Maybe because some mission..." Lacey wondered. She sighed as she cleaned her room while Sochratez and Luberth were fighting until Lacey stopped them.

"Sochratez, Luberth, do not play like that, you two might are too noisy." She scolded them. The cat and dog frowned and obeyed as they licked her cheek. "Hey now, it tickles, stop that." She giggled softly. Sochratez and Luberth stopped but then hissed at the window for unknown reason. Lacey looked at them confusingly.

"Both of you what is wrong with-"she then observed the window carefully and sighed as she smiled "You know you should stop your habit of hiding in your illusions… Spade…" she added.

"So now you able to sense my illusion? That ruined the fun…" Daemon said teasingly as he dismissed his illusion, his playful smile on his face. "So far, only the Primo is the one who could see through my illusions because of his Hyper Intuition…nufufufu" he added.

"For my case, I would called it as "Woman's intuition"" She smiled at him.

Daemon chuckled. He then looked at the indigo-haired girl's pets. Both the cat and dog, together, were growl/hiss at him. "Your pets are very protective of you… is he jealous at me?" he commented. Lacey picked her cat while telling her dog to sit at the corner, patting its head. "They always like this every time you come visit me… Anyway, why are you here?"

"Éclair could not come because some…new problem regarding this war, so does your brother."

"I see…then, why are you here? I doubt you came here just to tell me this." She asked again.

Daemon held her right hand and placed something on her palm. It was a golden key. "Keep it. You will know soon what this key for." He said.

Lacey stared questioningly at the blue haired male, but didn't ask and kept the key in her drawer. Lacey then noticed a blood on his glove despite his glove color is thick black. "What is that blood? Are you hurt again?" She asked in concern, grabbing his hand carefully.

He was surprised when she suddenly grabbed his hand tightly but was fast to hide this. "This is not my blood, do not worry."He assured her.

Lacey sighed gladly. "Thank goodness…"

Daemon was surprised again. This was the first time in his life that someone worried about him this much. Despite wearing gloves, Daemon could feel the warmth of her hands. It took everything he had not to use his other hand to holding her hands back.

Lacey then realized that she was still grabbing his hand and immediately let it go. "Sorry…" she apologized shyly with blush spreading in her face, which Daemon noticed.

"Why are you blushing like that? Well, I guess that blushing of yours is your most attractive feature… Nufufufu… How cute~" He said teasingly with smirk, satisfied with her further reddening cheeks.

She looked away. "Will you stop teasing me like that? I am not a little girl anymore you know…" She encountered calmly but still blushing.

"Hmm~ I am leaving now. I have to go tomorrow morning so I must sleep immediately. You should sleep too or you will catch a cold."

"You will go tomorrow…?" She asked, she hasn't heard about this.

Daemon nodded. "Yes, there is a place I have to visit, I might not be able to visit you for long times."

Lacey became quiet for a moment before spoke again, stuttering. "I… see… okay then… I…I understand." She forced herself to smile despite how upset she was. "Arrivederci." She bid him and he bid her back.

Once the illusionist left, Lacey lay on her bed and held her pillow tightly. Tears slowly fell from the corner of her violet eyes. Sochratez and Luberth noticed this and licked her tears, comforting their owner. "Sochratez…Luberth…why I am crying…? Why I feel this way…?"

Whenever he smiled at her, whenever he teased her, it made her beating heart goes crazy. His presence was enough to warm her heart. And the thought of days without him…somewhat made her sad. Many emotions flashed within her. All mixed together, which something that she couldn't understand. But one thing for sure…

She wanted him to be by her side.

"Spade…" she muttered before letting her fatigue to catch up on her.

**Vongola garden, Vongola HQ**

Talbot planted seeds of daffodil flowers. He hummed as he flushed the planted seeds. "Hohohoho… my little seeds, hurry grow! I want to see all of you bloom into beautiful flowers that covering this garden, hohohoho~" He sang happily.

"Talking to some seeds and singing like that in the middle of night in the place like this… I never thought you have this kind of hobby, Talbot." Daemon commented, standing behind him with his arms crossed and eyebrow rouse as if he was watching an idiot.

"Hohoho… Sir Daemon, why are you here at this time?" He asked back.

"I am merely taking a walk and now I want to return to my room… I excuse myself from here then, Talbot." Daemon excused from the garden to the direction of the mansion.

"His gaze really became softer somehow… Interesting…" Talbot murmured to himself in mild amusement and grinned.

**The next day, Storage room, Geigue Family HQ, South Italy**

G. fell asleep on the Geigue's family storage room with many papers and books on the table around him. He had worked all day to train Geigue family members while Ugetsu concentrated to restrict the securities throughout the HQ. Not to mention they also have to search any clue regarding the enemy.

"G! G! Wake up!" Ugetsu shook G.'s shoulder carefully.

G's eyes flustered open. "Ugetsu…? What time is it?" He asked as he yawned, stretching his arms up.

"It is already nine o'clock in the morning. And never mind that, hurry look at this! This is a letter from Primo!" Ugetsu handed him the letter quickly.

"You don't need to be in hurry, geez…" G. rubbed his hair before reading it. His eyes widened and clutched his fist furiously. "So… they had gone this far…" He clutched the letter in anger before slamming his hands on table and stormed out of the room. "Let's go Ugetsu, we need to assist Primo!"

"Yes!"

Both of them ran out from the storage room.

**Dining hall, Cavallone Family HQ, West Italy**

"How dare you finishing all of the food alone!" Ten Cavallone members surrounded Lampo who just finished eating. Apparently Lampo had eaten all foods from the dining hall without trace.

However, the Lightning Guardian didn't really care about them and just shrugged it off. "Hey, it's your own fault that all of you come late and who do you think I am? I am the great son of earth master and Vongola lightning guardian, Lampo-sama." He introduced himself proudly.

"Whatever! Whoever you are, you will pay the price, seaweed-head!" One of the men readied himself to punch him and several others. Now, Lampo flinched and panicked, raising his arms in front of him. Fortunately, Knuckle came in the nick of time.

"Stop it. Lampo, you shouldn't have finished all of those foods alone. This is not your house or our HQ, apologize to them now!" Knuckle scolded. Lampo was about to protest until Knuckle smacked him on his head.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry…" He apologized hesitantly. Of course, he is not forgiven that easily.

"Sir Knuckle! Sir Lampo! There is a letter for you from Vongola Primo!" A woman in black suit ran to them and handed to Knuckle the letter.

Knuckle and Lampo read it together and could not hide their shock. They looked at each other and nodded before leaving the dining hall, ignoring all yells that spouted by people who still hasn't forgive Lampo.

**Lacey's room, Whitehouse of Vongola**

Lacey sat on the floor near her table and leaned her back to the wall while sewing something while Sochratez enjoying play with the ball and Luberth sleeping. However, her expression once again turned sad and lonely like before.

"_I might not be able to visit you for a long time…"_

She recalled Daemon's word yesterday night and could not get rid of it from her mind.

"_Spade… would not be able to come here for a while…"_ She thought and stopped sewing. She started to feel dizzy. No wonder, since she has trouble to sleep last night and still sleepy. Before she could stand up to her bed, she already dozed off.

**Shopping area, Italy**

Daemon walked around the street, looking around him and stopping in front of a certain shop. He entered the shop with the bell rang by his arrival.

"Welcome! Oh, Sir Daemon Spade, right…? Are you come to take your order?" The shopkeeper welcomed.

"Yes. Have you finished it?" He asked back.

"No, not yet… it will take about two days to finish it, since we have many other orders from other customers-" Daemon suddenly pointed his scepter to the shopkeeper's neck, much to the other's startled.

"Nufufu~ I will give you two choices: you finish what I ordered by tomorrow morning or you postpone my order and I will let you see a real hell. Now…which one you will choose?" Daemon glared at him coldly with his grin. The shopkeeper could not help but trembling in fear.

"I… I will finish it by tomorrow morning…p-promise!" He said tremblingly. Daemon moved away his scepter from his neck and showed his playful smile as he left.

"That thing is a present for a certain someone, so you better finished it quickly."

**Unknown Area, Italy**

"How is Vongola's movement?" A man with wide scar on his face asked to a shadow figure in front of him. "They started to be panicked and Vongola Primo had changed the date of their meeting to Wednesday afternoon and the place he has chosen was the Vongola base north branch." The shadow figure answered. "But boss, why don't we just finish them now? With their condition, it should be possible. And why you ordered me to help them these past few weeks?" The shadow figure asked.

"No. I want to make Vongola Family suffering first. Our actions must have affected Vongola mentally… no matter how calm and collected he is, he's still naïve. We will attack them at that meeting but don't kill them yet and you should do your job as usual. I already arranged a plan..." The man smirked.

"What kind of plan?"

"I will tell you later. We wait for ten days from now… and after that… it will be the end of Vongola Family… and we will become the strongest!"

**Lacie's room, Whitehouse of Vongola**

Daemon arrived at her room through the window and found her sleeping on the floor with Sochratez on her lap and Luberth beside that warmed her. He chuckled at this and kneeled down in front of her. He leaned his face to hers closely.

"Sleeping on the floor like this will make you catching a cold, cute Lacey." He whispered teasingly into the shell of her ear.

This sent shivers to her spine and she woke up. She was shocked and blushed horribly as she realized Daemon's face dangerously close to hers and petrified. But this didn't last long as she almost immediately stand up.

"You…! You could just wake me up normally…!" She protested shyly. Daemon, on the other hand, chuckled at her reaction. He never tired seeing the blushing on her cheeks.

"Hmm~ it would not be fun if I did not do it like that." He said teasingly.

"You said you would not be able to see me for a while…" She added, remembering their previous conversation.

"Hmm~ on the contrary, I said that I _might_ be not able to visit you for long times. I never said I would…" He replied, correcting her. "Or could it be…that you missed me?"

Lacey looked at her feet, avoiding his face as her blushed deepened. However, she then smiled at him again as she usually did. "O-Of course…I do… After all, you're my first faithful visitor other than my brother…"

Daemon poked her forehead. "I am here now…"

"Then, I think I will play my harmonica again…" She walked to her table, picking her harmonica. As she picked her harmonica, she then realized the flowers she received from Ugetsu started to wither.

"Do you want to fill that vase with water?" Daemon asked, noticing her attention to the flowers.

Lacey nodded with sad expression. "But I cannot. You know I am forbidden to go outside and I cannot open the door from inside the house, not to mention the barrier. Éclair or the housemaids are usually the ones who give the water from nearby river further inside this forest." She explained as she grabbed her vase.

Daemon surprised in realization as he saw her face. "_What…? What is this…?" _He frowned as he looked at her._ "That face… why is that face hurt so much to look at…? Again… why I felt this way…?" _He thought in his mind. He observed her a while and suddenly walked to her.

"Spade…?" Before she realized, Daemon carried her in bridal style, much to her surprise. His arms securely support her back and legs. He walked to the window and opened it.

"Spa-Spade what are you-"without any warning, Daemon jumped from the window, making her clutching his cloth tightly. As they reached the ground, Daemon felt her body trembling and her grip on his shirt was tight. He chuckled and put her down. Lacey who was still shocked at this, took a deep breath and let it out heavily.

"You should have told me first if you want to jump out from the window! You nearly gave me a heart attack…!" She shouted at him, clutching her vase tightly on her chest. "And beside… I am forbidden to-"before she could finish her words, again, without any word, Daemon holding her hand, dragging her with him to the further inside of the forest. She almost tripped, as she tried to regain her balance from a sudden force that was pulling her.

"The barrier-"

"With my illusion, it won't be a problem."

**Riverbank, Forest**

After they walked for around ten minutes, Daemon stopped and pulled her to his side. In front of him was a river. A beautiful river with the sunlight mirrored by the clear water of the river, making it gleamed beautifully.

"We arrived now." He said and showed her the river she had mentioned before. "You can take as much water as you want here or you also can pick some flowers over there." Daemon leaned against the nearby tree and pointed a small field of flowers.

Lacey could not utter a word. Her feelings right now was full of happiness. Nothing else. It's been a very long time ever since she went out from her house. Her skin felt the breeze that came. Her body could directly felt the bright and warm sunshine. Without wasting any times, she immediately picked some flowers and put it inside her vase and took some water from the river.

Daemon widened his eyes in astonishment. For the first time, he saw her excited and happy. Her usual calm and collected trait disappeared from his mind the moment he saw her like that. Her smile was bright. Her cheerfulness made her like a completely different person. It was hard for him to admit it, but like to see her that way.

"_She is better behaving this way rather than keeping that blank face… Those expressions…suit her more…She's…like the sun itself…"_

Daemon then blinked in surprise. He never imagined that he was thinking something like that. He started to wonder has he had out of his mind. However, he dismissed this when he heard a sound of a splash of water. Lacey seemed tripped and fell into the river. Daemon then proceeded to help her.

"Nufufufu~ you really acting like a little girl, getting over-excited just because you can go outside… and that is why I called you cute… Lacey." He said teasingly as he extended his hand, helping her stand up.

"It cannot be helped. I am very happy to go outside like this again… Last time I went out was two years ago…" She said as she used her cloak to dry herself.

"…you better like that…" Daemon muttered slowly.

"What?" Lacey asked as she arranged her flowers to make it more beautiful.

"You better keep using that expression… that smile… it suits you better than the calm, collected face like Primo did…" He commented. No. He complimented her.

Lacey blushed and smiled at him gently. She slowly held his hands and gaze at him. "Thank you… I will always remember that."

Daemon felt his eyes widened for who knows for what time today when she showed her appreciation and her smile. He could felt his heart beating fast that he couldn't comprehend why. "Again… why I feel like this…?" he murmured under his breath.

"Let's go back." Lacey added and this time, she was the one who dragged him with her. But he did not resist and just let her keep holding his hand as they walk.

On the way, he noticed the flowers she had picked, spider lilies. "Spider lilies? Why did you choose those flowers? That flower usually used for funeral and it is poisonous." He warned her.

Lacey surprised to hear this "Really? I think it is beautiful… If it is poisonous, then I just have to wash my hands…I like this flower." She commented. Daemon sighed and looked at her in mild amusement.

**Outside Whitehouse of Vongola, Forest**

They arrived in front of the house. Lacey and Daemon stopped as Lacey was holding the knob of the door, turning at Daemon again. "Spade… thanks again for today. I appreciate it… This is the most fun I have in a while." She bowed her head in gratitude.

"I just cannot stand looking at you sulking at your room like some puppy all day…" He stated. Lacey chuckled at this, not feeling offended.

"Still…I am happy!" She replied again. "And… I also want ask you something…"

"What is it?" he asked

"It is about-"

"Daemon…!"

Before Lacey could ask him, both of them startled by the voice that interrupted them. They turned to the source of the voice slowly behind them. Lacey gasped as she saw Giotto with Talbot and Éclair beside him. The three people who just arrived looked at them in surprise and disbelieve.


	6. Their Bonds

**Outside Whitehouse of Vongola, Forest**

"Brother…" Lacey muttered as she saw Giotto.

Giotto glared angrily at Daemon. Lacey, Éclair, and Talbot could feel the tension between them. Daemon smirked as he saw Giotto's glare at him. He could tell that his boss was very furious inside seeing him with his beloved sister.

"Come to my office now…Daemon…" Giotto ordered in cold tone. Daemon shrugged and just followed him, leaving the worried Lacey. Talbot and Éclair escorted Lacey back to her room. As they arrived at her room, Lacey sat on her bed with Éclair beside her while Talbot sat on the chair.

"What will my brother do…?" She asked hesitantly.

"I do not know… But Lacey, I already told you that he is a dangerous person and you must be careful with him…had he done something to you?" Éclair asked in concern.

Lacey shook her head. "He had visited me…since a week ago…" She admitted, much to Éclair and Talbot surprise.

"That long? Why did you hide it from us?" Éclair asked again, quite shouting at the purple haired woman. Talbot put his hand on Éclair's shoulder to calm her down. He then turned to Lacey as he held her hand.

"I see…now I know the reason behind your happiness and cheerfulness these days… It's because of him, right? And also all those gifts…" Talbot guessed. Lacey nodded, not denying anything. "_So…yesterday…the presence that I felt was Daemon's presence…" _

"He never once hurt me or anything…instead…I always feel at ease around him…" She added, small smile formed in her face. Éclair and Talbot looked each other in confusion mixed with worry.

"I cannot explain it but…he and I…are similar kind of person…"

**Giotto's office, Third floor, Vongola HQ**

Without hesitation or holding back, Giotto punched Daemon and pinched him to the wall, grabbing his shirt tightly. His eyes showed clearly his anger. Daemon could not help but grinned at this. Seeing his boss losing his calm and patience like this was his first time, and it really amused him to see the usually calm and collected man to lose his composure completely.

"I told you…not to enter that house without my permission…!" Giotto said furiously as his grip on his shirt tightened.

"Hmm~ I am very pleased with your anger. But just to make this clear, even though I know this would not make you satisfied, but I never done anything inconvenience or despicable to her." Daemon said as he grabbed Giotto's arm that grabbing his shirt.

"What are you intend to do…? If…you intend to harm her or dragging her to this war…then you're asking for a death sentence…that time will be the end of your life…" He said threateningly, which only amused Daemon even more. Giotto then let go of him, but his eyes did not left Daemon's figure.

"What is actually do you want, Daemon?" He asked as he started to regain his composure, he remembered that getting mad at Daemon not worth his time and it only made the other amused. Though, any brother will be angry if their sister got hurt in any way and Giotto is not an exception even though they are not related by blood.

Daemon wiped the blood from his mouth and walked to the door, about to leave. "Hmm~ I will say this clearly, I would not stop my visit to her. She is very interesting… She is…intriguing for me… You can try to stop me if you want, though, that is if you want to hurt her feelings…" He stated as he left the room.

Giotto frowned and slammed the table out of frustration and anger. "…I have no choice…"

**Hallway, First floor, Vongola HQ**

Talbot and Éclair walked side by side, not saying a word. They were still thinking of what Lacey has said and what will Giotto do to Daemon after he found out his visit to Lacey.

Éclair sighed heavily. "Why this is happened at a time like this…?" Éclair finally broke the silence.

"I just hope Primo did not lose his calm…" Talbot added.

"Nufufufufu~ unfortunately, he already lost his calm…"

They turned straight and saw Daemon in front of them. Both surprised seeing the wound on his cheek and now sure that Giotto really had lost his control.

"Nufufufu… I never thought he would be mad that far… Though, it is interesting to see him like that…" Daemon commented.

Éclair walked to him and slapped him on his wounded cheek. "How disobedient can you be, huh? Just why are you doing this…?" She asked as she glared at him.

Daemon shrugged at this. "I never done anything without her permission or did anything that unpleased her, I thought you know that just by seeing her…" He replied and smiled playfully, ignoring her glare and walked pass her.

"Are you plotting something…? Sir Daemon…" Talbot asked before Daemon could pass him. Daemon just gave him a grin and left to the main door.

"I have to keep an eye on him…" Éclair stated.

**Evening, Lacey's room**

Lacey played her harmonica. And her symphonies back to sad again. She really worried about Daemon and her brother. She could not get it out of her mind. She could only hope that both of them didn't fight one another.

She stopped her play as she heard someone knocked the door. "Lacey, it's us, Knuckle and Lampo!" Knuckle shouted. Lacey then shouted back, giving them permission to enter. As they entered her room, she was tackled by a hug from Lampo.

"It's been a while! How are you doing, Lacey?" Lampo greeted happily as he put his hands on her shoulder.

Lacey smiled as she replied. "I am okay, thank you. I thought…both of you're supposed to be at Cavallone Family HQ?" she asked.

"Primo sent us a message that the meeting is held tomorrow afternoon, so we get back here as soon as possible." Knuckle answered.

Lampo suddenly opened his bag, about to bring out something. "Here! This is some souvenirs." He gave her many chocolate sweets, which she gladly accepted and sent him one prize of her smile and gratitude. "Thank you, Lampo."

Lampo blushed in embarrassment. "Of course! Your welcome! You could ask anything to the great Lampo here." He said proudly. Lacey could not help but giggled at this while Knuckle chuckled as he leaned against the wall near the door.

Lampo then noticed a key-like necklace dangling around her neck. He never saw Lacey wear this key before.

"Where did you get that key? Is it a gift from Primo?" Lampo asked as he pointed out to the key.

Lacey shuddered. She wondered what will happen if she tells them that she get this from Daemon. However, since her brother already found out Daemon's visit, she thought that it won't be necessary to hide about it now.

"I…got this…from Spade…" she said hesitantly and softly.

Silence surrounded the room. Even though she didn't see it, she could tell that Lampo and Knuckle's eyes widened in shock.

"Spade…you meant…Daemon Spade…?" Knuckle asked while smiled weakly, hoping he was wrong. But this hope immediately disappeared when Lacey nodded slowly in confirmation. "Did…Primo knew of this…?" he asked again.

"He just found out this morning…and told Spade to come to his office… After that, I do not know…" she explained slowly as she fought the tears on her eyes. Noticing this, Knuckle didn't push it further and instead try to change the subject.

"Umm, can you play your harmonica again? You played harmonica before we arrived here, right?" Knuckle requested.

Lacey started playing again, feel a bit ease by their arrival.

**Giotto's office, Third Floor, Vongola HQ**

"What do you want from me know, Primo…?" Daemon asked to the Vongola boss whose attention focused on papers. He then stopped for a while and looked directly at Daemon, serious.

"From now on, you will be put in the front line with me. Thursday morning, we will go to Shimon Family HQ to meet Cozart. That is all…you may go now…" Giotto turned back to his papers.

Daemon smirked. "Hmm~ I see…so now you finally put me in the front line so I cannot visit her again?" He said mockingly. He then left without a word, ignoring the sharp glare that Giotto sent him.

Shortly after Daemon left, Knuckle and Lampo came with unsatisfied look on their face.

"Primo, is it true that Daemon visited Lacey! How can it be?" Lampo asked roughly.

"Yes… I never knew until this morning because Lacey kept his visit as a secret…and Daemon has said to me that he will keep visiting her regardless of my order… I told him if she gets hurt…it would be the end of his life…" Giotto replied. His tone is cold and serious. Lampo and Knuckle were startled at this. They never saw their boss being serious like this.

"Knuckle, please check these reports and give back to me after you finished, Lampo, sign this, this is from your father." He handed them reports and a letter. Both nodded and left the room without anymore question.

"I never saw Primo like that…" Lampo commented.

"Yeah, I guess Daemon had gone too far to the extreme…" Knuckle added.

"But Lacey…she seems at ease about Daemon. She even calls him "Spade". And I don't understand when she said that she and Daemon are similar kinds of people…what was that meant?" Lampo wondered, putting his finger on his chin. Knuckle sighed and decided to concentrate on the reports first.

**The next day, Lacey's room **

Lacey awoke from her sleep and opened the window to get some fresh air. Sochratez and Luberth then awoke and leaned to Lacey, she could tell that they are hungry and brought out some food for them. She stared at the window and sighed.

"I guess…he would not be coming today… huh, Sochratez, Luberth…" she said to her cat and dog.

"Hmm~ I never said I will stop visiting you just because your brother now knew about my visits for the past few days…"

Before she realized, Daemon appeared behind her and already wrapped his arms around her. Her cheeks reddened but instead freeing herself, she leant back and smiled as she put her hands on his arms, happy and enjoying his presence. However, she then noticed the wound on his cheek as she looked up at him and let go of his arms. She turned to face him in concern and caressed carefully the wounded cheek.

"Is this…because of yesterday…?" she asked.

"It is just a small injury, though, I never thought that your brother will be mad that far… he really cares for you…" he commented as he held her hand that touching his cheek. "He had put me in the front line with him, so I will be busy from now on." He said as he moved her hand away from his cheek.

"I see…no wonder why he did that…" she muttered softly with sad tone.

Daemon brought out something from his pocket and put it on her hand. "Take this."

Lacey looked at a small white box with golden pattern of clams and pearls and a key hole on it and attached to chain like a necklace "What is this…?" she asked, confused.

"Try to open it with the key I gave to you." Daemon pointed the key on her neck.

Lacey took the key and entered it into the key hole. The box unlocked and as the box opened, symphonies came from it. The symphonies, melodies, all of it, it was the song she had created, it was La Perla.

"This is…! How did you…? Are you a music box maker…?" She asked, amazed.

"No, I only made the design of the box and asked a certain person from a certain shop to make the rest." He explained. He chuckled as he remembered the terrified expression of the shopkeeper when he came to the shop early this morning.

"This is wonderful, beautiful… Thank you very much, Spade! I really love this!" She smiled brightly at him, her tone clearly showing that she is happy and grateful. Daemon could not help but chuckled and smile back which he immediately hide before she realized.

"…I will visit you again." He promised her. "You do not need to worry about afraid being alone…" He patted her head. She smiled at him. However, they immediately keep a distant between them as someone suddenly knocked the door.

"Lacey I want to sa- Daemon…" Giotto entered the room and turned his attention to Daemon. "It is time for us to go, come on Daemon…" Giotto said as he walked to Lacey. Daemon nodded and jumped from the window.

Giotto turned to Lacey with serious face. "Lacey… about Daemon…" Giotto about to say something until Lacey put one finger on his lips, silencing him. "I know, brother… but, I would never change my mind… I cannot explain it clearly but, he and I are…similar kinds of people…" she said softly.

"But Lacey, he is too dangerous…two months ago he…" Giotto stopped before he could reveal to her the mission that Daemon accomplished. He absolutely cannot tell his sister about it. It's too cruel for her to know.

"I will be okay… please trust me. And Spade is also your guardian, right? All of you shares eternal friendship…the word behind the lid of your pocket watch, you must be know of it… "Giuro eterna amicizia""

"How do you know about that vow…?" Giotto asked, surprised.

"One day when he visited me, he dropped his pocket watch here and I opened it… he also very desperate searching for it… It is okay if you do not trust him, but at least please believe in me…"

Lacey put her hands on the side of his face and smiled gently at Giotto. "Do not push yourself too hard… I will always waiting all of you here… I will always believe in all of you… forever and ever… so please come back safely, then, we can spend more time together again…brother."

Giotto's eyes widened in surprised. He looked at her eyes and realized her gaze was sincere at the same time serious. _"Lacey… you are…"_ Giotto placed his hand on her hand, held it softly. _"I see… so you…"_ He then smiled back and hugged her. "I will… thank you." He whispered into the shell of her ear before he left her.

Giotto ran quickly from the tower _"She is not… the little girl that I knew anymore… Why I didn't realize it quicker…? She is always by my side… always supporting me…always believing in me… Even though I treat her like this…and before I knew it…she's already becoming a strong woman. Is it because of Daemon…?" _He thought in his mind. His feelings mixed with gladness, happiness, and confusion. But he kept aside this feelings and focus on current situation.

**Living room, First floor, Vongola HQ**

Éclair was greeted by her brother, the Bertesco Primo and Alaude who just leaned against the wall. "It is been a while, Éclair. We finally meet again." He said to his sister.

Éclair bowed to him before smiled at him "I am sorry, I cannot go back for a while." She apologized.

"Where is Primo? He is not here?" he asked as he looked around him.

"No, he just left to Shimon Family HQ with Daemon." He answered. Alaude turned to her, quite surprise. "Daemon…?" he asked.

"Daemon broke _the_ _rule_, so signore had no choice but to put him in the front line with him…" she explained hesitantly.

"So that sly illusionist had met Lacey…" Alaude muttered and then followed the two siblings.

"By the way, where is the butler that came as a messenger from Vongola the other day?" The Bertesco boss asked. "He said he have to go back home for a while to clean up something." Éclair answered. They suddenly stopped when something fall from Bertesco Primo's cloak.

"What is this?" She picked it and observed it carefully, after a minute she then realized it was a bomb "A… a bomb…! Brother, why did you keep something like this on your cloak?" she asked in panic voice.

"Calm down! This is belonged to the enemy, I take it because I think we can discuss about it at the meeting this afternoon!" He explained carefully.

"Oh… I see… good idea… hmm?" she then noticed a small red pattern on it that blurred because of the snow. "_This red color…why it seems so familiar…?"_ she thought but pay it no heed and walked again.

**Lacey's room, Whitehouse, Forest**

Lacey was listening to her music box again peacefully while lying on her bed. She was serious when she said she love it. To her, this music box is the most wonderful gifts she had ever received. She decided to always wear it so she can listen to the music whenever she wants to. She then sat up on her bed and played her harmonica at the same time with the music.

"_It feels so warm and comfortable and somehow…now…I am sure…it is close… I can feel it…now, what I am searching for is very close…, but what is it…? Where is it…? I want to fill this unsatisfied feeling in my heart…"_

She stopped playing and looked at the sky from the window. She felt a cold wind and saw leaves on trees start to change its color.

"Soon it will be winter season, it will be snowing…my birthday." She muttered softly as she closed the window when realized Sochratez felt cold. She then wore her cloak, put a blanket on Sochratez and light the stove fire to warm herself and her cat and dog.

"I wonder…will I able to celebrate it together with the others…this year? With my brother… with Spade…"

"Of course you can!" Lacey almost screamed in shock as she realized that Talbot was sitting behind her while he covered himself with Lacey's bed blanket. "

Talbot…! Please do not scare me like that. When did you get here?" Before Talbot could answer, Sochratez tackled him with his claw several times.

"Not long… More importantly, can you explain what do you meant by, you and Sir Daemon are similar kinds of people?" he asked as he drank a cup of warm chocolate.

Lacey was silent for a moment before spoke. "He…he's also searching for something like me… He said, that he is seeking strength that able to make Vongola Family the strongest organization… However… that is not what he actually searching for…his heart is searching for something else that he himself do not know of it… He never realizes that…because he always denying his own feelings…" Lacey explained softly.

Talbot froze in his place until Sochratez attacked him again. Talbot rubbed his head roughly and only had one question in his mind: How could this young woman able to understand Daemon Spade, whose known as the most sadistic and dangerous guardian of Vongola just in short period of times?

"_Lacie…if you could understand him that far…no wonder Sir Daemon's gaze…turned like that…"_

**Shimon HQ, Mediterannia Sea**

Giotto, Daemon, and Cozart were discussing the investigation on the Shimon Island and the recent case in Vongola HQ. "I see…have you discussed this with other bosses?" Cozart asked to the blond in front of him.

"No. Not yet. I intend to discuss it at the meeting this afternoon." Giotto replied.

Their discussion was cut off when someone knocked the door of the office. Cozart opened the door and found one of his subordinates in front of him. "Boss, I am sorry for disturbing you, but we need you to check on something." The subordinate said.

"Alright, I will be right there. Wait a minute." Cozart then turned again to Giotto and Daemon "Sorry, there is something I need to check, please wait here for a while." He said as he left, leaving the two alone in the room.

Silence surrounded the room until Giotto broke it. "Why do you still visit her…?" he asked without turning his face to him.

Daemon chuckled. "Did not I tell you that I will still visit her even if you ordered me not to?" he replied, grinning at him and Giotto somehow knew of this but ignored it.

"For what reason…? What do you want from her…?" He asked again and made sure to himself that this time he must stay calm.

"Hmm~ who knows?" He answered playfully.

"Answer me seriously, Daemon…" he said firmly and faced him directly.

"Hmm~ maybe because she is rather…intriguing." He answered bluntly.

Giotto looked at him with confused look "What…?" He uttered.

"You could say that she is interesting and I am still curious about her…and I want to know more about her…" He admitted.

"She is none of your concern… She is just a normal young woman. She has nothing to do in this war."

"Hmm~ and so you think you have a right to control her own life like locking her in that small house for years? She is the only one who has the right to choose her own path in her life. No one else can. That is including you…and me…"

Giotto shuddered by his words. Giotto knew well that he is right. He was the very reason of her loneliness all of these years. He always told himself that this is for her sake but it's actually not. He did that because he did not want to be hurt. He was afraid if he lost her, unable to protect her, and never considered her feelings or try to believe in her.

"You can give me any missions to separate me from her, but that will not change my mind, I have no intention to end my visits." Daemon added again, making Giotto glared at him, which he ignored. "I am not doing this…to upset or hurt you…" He said slowly, surprising Giotto.

Before Giotto could comment, Cozart came and said he is ready to go. Three of them walked from the office to the ship. Giotto could only stare at Daemon along the way as he thinking his words that confused him.

"What does he meant by that…?"


	7. Growth

**Vongola Garden, Vongola HQ**

Talbot flushed all flowers in the garden. He picked off several Gladiol flowers and made it a bouquet for Lacey. He sang happily while kept flushing the flowers until he felt someone's presence behind him. He smiled and turned around and saw Knuckle in front of him.

"You seem to be having fun, Talbot" Knuckle commented, chuckling at how cheerful the craftsman is.

"Sir Knuckle, it is been a while. How are you?" he said as they shake hands.

"I am fine to the extreme as usual. How is your sheep? I heard from Lacey, that you lost them at the mountain." He said as he chuckled.

"Hohohoho… I already found them and took them back to their cage with this cane… hohohoho!" he laughed as he showed him his skull-like cane. They shared laughter together at the moment. Knuckle then noticed a bouquet of flowers that he held.

"Why did you carrying a bouquet of flowers? Is it for a date…?" Knuckle asked quite teasingly.

Talbot quickly shook his head in denial "No, no, this is for Lady Lacey. Since Primo and all of you, the guardians will go for important meeting I think I should accompany her for the rest of the day."

Knuckle raised his brow. "What do you mean? You will come with us too." Knuckle added.

Talbot blinked, he hadn't heard about this. Knuckle observed him and realized that Giotto must have forgotten to tell him. He patted Talbot's back. "You should be prepared now we will go soon." Talbot nodded. as he went back to his room for preparation.

**Lacey's room, Whitehouse of Vongola**

Lacey ate her warm soup to warm herself along with Éclair who decided to pay her a visit before leaving. The weather had become colder than she thought, but she can't wait for the snow to fall. Éclair on the other hand, happy seeing Lacey's expression had changed. However, she was a bit uneasy because of Daemon. No matter how many times she told her that he is danger, Lacey insist on wanting him by her side. Therefore, she decided after the meeting over, she will observe Daemon.

"Éclair…? What is wrong? You look like you are lamenting something…" Lacey noted.

"Oh, no, it is nothing. This soup is really tasty, that is all." Éclair replied quickly.

"You will go on a meeting soon, right? Be careful." She said in concern tone.

"Yes. I-we will…you should need more rest too. You look a little pale, you know. And your face is all red. Have you slept properly these days?" she asked, looking at her pale face.

"I… I am okay…" she encountered it. But this only made Éclair suspicious. She placed her hand on her forehead, checking her temperature. Her body was really hot.

"Lacey…! I think you catch a cold...! Rest now! Come on!" Éclair helped her stand. She then placed her blanket over the purple haired woman's cold body.

"Please do not tell my brother or the others about this…at least until the meeting is over…" Lacey said as she slowly fell asleep. Éclair put a cold towel on her forehead and closed all room windows so the cold air wouldn't come in and heated up the fireplace. After making sure that everything was fine, the Snow guardian left the house.

**Meeting room, Vongola base south branch, south Italy**

The allied families' bosses of Vongola, along with G, Ugetsu, Alaude and Lampo have gathered in the meeting room, waiting for Giotto, Daemon, Cozart, Éclair, Knuckle, and Talbot who are still on their way. The bosses took a seat while the guardians just stood beside them until the meeting is over.

"Does Giotto and the remaining guardians still on their way here?" The Cavallone boss asked as he crossed his arms.

"They will be here soon around five minutes, please be patient." Ugetsu assured as he looked at the time with his pocket watch. Suddenly the door opened, revealing Giotto, Cozart, Talbot and the remaining guardians entered the room. "Or maybe faster than I thought…" Ugetsu commented again.

"Sorry we are late there was some problem before we get here." Giotto apologized as he and Cozart took a seat. "Shall we begin, then?" Cozart looked around him, and they nodded. Alaude began to give them the papers of reports he had gathered.

The bosses looked through the papers on the table and could not hide their surprise.

"Vongola is this true…?" Geigue boss asked as he looked at Giotto.

Giotto nodded before he started to explain. "As what written on those papers, there is a spy in Vongola Family and after the case few days ago, we've concluded the spy is inside Vongola HQ. The spy had killed two Éclair's subordinates and one housemaid."

"If the spy is inside Vongola base and even killed some people there, why the spy didn't just try to kill you, the boss or your guardians?" Cavallone boss commented.

"Maybe the enemy is waiting for the right time?" Ugetsu guessed.

"But then why would he kill? That just as same as revealing his identity to us." G. added again.

"Please be quite for a while, I have something to show, my subordinates found this near the exploded training ground…" Bertesco Primo showed them a small bomb on his hand and put it on the center of the table.

"Is this one of those bombs that you were talking about…?" Cozart asked to Giotto. "Perhaps… We also get some information that it contained Dying Flame."

"What…! How is that even possible?" The Geigue boss commented in disbelieve. "I never heard any weapon that strong enough to contain Dying Will Flames!"

"That is why we have to check this bomb. Talbot, could you…?" Giotto looked at Talbot. Talbot reached for the bomb, only to be interrupted by a sudden bang from the hallway outside the meeting room.

"What was that noise?" G. shouted and looked at the door. Everybody in the room visibly tensed. The bosses stood up and ready with their weapons so does the guardians. After a moment of silence, the door was slammed opened and a flood of men wearing white suit entered the room with their weapons.

"Kill all enemies of Deviola Family!" One of the men in the front shouted. It seemed he was the leader of this group.

"Enemies…! Everyone be ready!" Giotto ordered his guardians.

"Yes, boss!" they replied and sprung into actions. They moved quickly to halt the rush, disarming and knocking out any man that came at their direction, for exception of Daemon, who attacked with intent to kill.

The bosses soon also sprung into actions, assisting the Vongola guardians. Realizing the enemies are too many, they immediately ignited their Dying Will flames.

"It seems we have no choice but to get serious to end this…"

**Deviola Family secret base, unknown Area, Italy**

"How is the plan?" The boss asked to a shadow figure in front of him.

"Everything had gone smoothly. My subordinates already interrupted the meeting by now."

"I see… good then. You already told them not to kill all of them, right?"

"Yes. They will just give them some injuries that won't kill them."

"After this…you know what you should do, right?" he handed the shadow figure a piece of paper

"Yes… boss." The shadow disappeared in the darkness.

**Lacey's room, Whitehouse of Vongola**

Lacey awoke from her sleep but decided to keep laying herself on the bed, knowing her own condition. Her vision was blurry and she tried to close her eyes again so she could fell asleep until she felt a warm hand holding her hand tightly.

"I thought I already told you not to sleep late and not to sleep on the floor…"

Lacey's vision became clearer and she was surprised seeing the person who held her hand.

"Spade…!" Lacey uttered. "I thought…you along with brother and the others going on a meeting." She added, blushing.

"The meeting was over soon than we have scheduled…because of some interruption…" Daemon explained. "Well, it seemed you feel better now, still…you should get some rest." He said as he let go of her hand and gave her a warm soup.

Lacey sat and took the soup "Thank you… I feel much better maybe because of Talbot's herbs… he gave me before he went to the meeting." She explained and drank the soup. "Where is my brother…?" she asked

"He is in his office, taking care of something."

"I see… Umm…?" She felt dizzy. Her vision became blurry again. Her body unexpectedly gave out on her. In an instant, Daemon was there to catch her "So… sorry…" Lacey apologized softly as she looked up to him. However, she blushed as Daemon pressed his forehead to hers, intent to check her body's temperature.

"You should sleep now, it seems your fever started to heat up again, your face even became so red like that…"

"_This is not because of my fever…" _Lacey said in her mind, embarrassed. She then laid her head back to her soft pillow and covered her face with the blanket avoiding his face. "Tha… thank you for visiting me today… before you go… could you open the music box…? The music box is on the table…" she requested.

"I have bought you many gifts, but it seems this music box is the only gift that you really attached to…" Daemon commented as he opened the box and the music flow throughout the room.

"But I always make sure that all gifts you gave me stay clean… You should see it yourself…" she added. Daemon looked closely to one of the gifts he gave her. It's really indeed clean and there is no single dust on it.

"Hmm… You really take a good care of all your gifts in this room." He commented.

"Of course, because all those gifts is precious to me. My brother and the others including you are the ones who gave it to me." She explained.

"Soon… it will be my birthday… the day after tomorrow… will you come here to celebrate it… with us?" she asked hesitant and shyly. "

"Your brother would not be pleased of it. And I don't really like to celebrate something in that way..." He stated.

"I see…" she smiled sadly, but hid it with her blanket. However, Daemon immediately pulled the blanket from her, much to her surprised. He leaned to her, his face dangerously close to hers. Her blushing overcame her cheeks as she tried to keep a distant between their face.

"I have no intention to celebrate your birthday with your brother and other guardians… though, if is it only the two of us… I do not mind…" He stated. Daemon stood up and jumped from the window, leaving her alone.

"If is it only… the two of us…" she muttered. Her sad smile turned to happy and expecting smile "He still like that… never honest… but now… it is in a good way… I think…"

**Living room, first floor, Vongola HQ**

Éclair, Lampo, Talbot, and Ugetsu arrived after bought presents for Lacey. Even though the situation cannot be taken lightly, they still cannot forget about Lacey that easily. At the very least, they have to celebrate her upcoming birthday.

"What did you bought for her?" Éclair asked her three companions beside her.

"I bought some chocolate snacks for her!" Lampo answered.

Éclair and Ugetsu looked at him weirdly. "Chocolate snacks again…? You always the one who end up finished it in the end…" Talbot reminded him. Lampo frowned at this, but Talbot ignored it and turned to Ugetsu.

"I bought her a white ribbon." Ugetsu showed them the ribbon.

"At least it is better than Lampo…" Éclair commented, making Lampo growl.

"Rather than commented our present, how about both you? What kind of present you bought for her?" Lampo asked angrily. Éclair showed them her present, both felt amazed as they saw it. It was a white long-sleeve dress that she made herself and knew that Lacie would like it. Talbot also showed them his present, a white pair of shoes that Lacey had always wanted for a long time. Lampo looked down, felt defeated. Ugetsu could only laugh softly seeing Lampo's reaction.

"I wonder how she is now…" Lampo worried. "Maybe we should visit her now?" Lampo suggested.

**Giotto's office, Third floor, Vongola HQ**

Giotto and G. sighed heavily. They finally finished all of their paper works together. Giotto drank his water to clear his throat. While G. tried to stretch his body before light his cigarette as usual and turned to Giotto.

"Geez… since when your works became this much? Not to mention about our investigation…" G. growled and frowned in frustration.

Giotto sighed again. "It could not be helped… sorry for asking you help me with all of this work…" Giotto replied as he sipped his drink again.

"Hey… is it okay for you to let Daemon visit her?" G. asked. His tone was serious and concern. Giotto silence but then answered "He will still visit her even if I forbid him… and… I do not know what had happened between them, but Lacey has become more cheerful and her eyes no longer show any loneliness… all of it was because of Daemon… she wants to be by his side…"

"Lacey said that…?" G. raised his brow in disbelieved and surprised. Giotto nodded calmly before continue again "I also cannot understand how Daemon able to make her expressions like that… and Lacey… she had changed… in a good way… she is not a little girl anymore… I have to trust her…"

G. was about to utter a protest until Alaude came. "We have found out Deviola Family's base. The man we had caught had finally told us after some interrogation." At this news, Giotto and G. went silent for a moment.

"For real? Where is it?" G asked, breaking the silence. "Follow me. You can meet the man that told us about this now…" Alaude walked away from the room with Giotto and G. follow him behind.

"_We finally… able to find their base… we will finally end this war soon…!"_

**Lacey's room, Whitehouse of Vongola**

Lacey chatted with Éclair, Talbot, Ugetsu, and Lampo. Her condition had become much better after Talbot gave her some medicine that he made from his so-called secret herbs. The room became livelier with the music that flows throughout the room from her music box.

"You really like that music box, are you not?" Talbot commented.

Lacey smiled and nodded. "This is very special to me…" she said while holding her music box.

"Where did you get that music box?" Ugetsu asked. Lampo shuddered at his question and about to say something, but it's too late.

"I get this from Spade." She answered calmly. Her tone was no longer hesitated to answer this. Of course this gave Ugetsu, Éclair, and Talbot a shock. Lacey kept smiling until they finally overcome their shock and snapped out.

"Daemon…? He gave you this…? He still visits you…?" Ugetsu asked.

Lacey nodded, still smiling "I will always welcome him here…regardless of anything you said… Because of him…I have finally found something important…" Her eyes clearly showed what she meant and what she feels.

Talbot smiled as he observed her. _"So… it seems you able to touch that man's heart…"_ Talbot thought, somehow feeling proud of her. Éclair, Ugetsu, and Lampo also noticed this. They realized that she had changed…in good way. They still couldn't trust Daemon, though.

"By the way…soon it will be my birthday, will all of you celebrate it with me?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, of course! We will make the party more splendid than last year!" Lampo cheered.

"We are busy, but that does not mean we forget about your birthday, so do not worry. We also had bought you presents." Talbot added.

The cheerful atmosphere returned again. They shared laughter together at certain conversation until the end of the visit.

**Outside tower, inside forest**

"It is good that Lacey much better now. She had grown into a strong woman…" Ugetsu commented. The others nodded in agreement.

"But still… it is hard to believe if it was Daemon who changed her that way… I still think he is plotting something…" Éclair added

"How can woman as innocent as Lacey can be so close with… some cruel person like Daemon…" Lampo added again.

Talbot stopped for a moment as he turned to three guardians behind him. "Why do not we try to trust Sir Daemon? Maybe we will know the reason why Lady Lacey is so attached to him." He suggested.

Éclair quickly dismissed this and rejected the idea "Sorry, but I cannot. For now, I will observe him to make sure he did not do anything bad…" she stated.

Talbot sighed "Okay, you may do as you wish then… but allow me to accompany you on observing him… there is one thing I want to find out…" Talbot grinned widely.

**Vongola garden, Vongola HQ**

Daemon walked around the garden, his mind deep in thought. He then stopped as he saw a certain flowers, spider lilies. The flowers she had picked two days ago. Red Poisonous flower she called beautiful.

"_I have no intention to celebrate your birthday with your brother and other guardians… though, if is it only the two of us… I do not mind..."_

"Why did I say that…? It is her birthday, her own business, so why do I care…? Though, it might be better that way… I am not enjoying any celebration with Primo and the others…it will make me as same as them." He muttered under his breath.

Daemon picked the spider lily. He looked at it as he remembered the day when he and Lacie went to the riverbank. Her expression, her touch, her words, her gaze, her smile…

He chuckled as he thought of this. "I am really started to out of my mind…how foolish of me…this is not like me at all…" This thought immediately dismissed as Knuckle called him.

"Daemon! We have to gather at the meeting room now! We have found out enemy's hideout!" he shouted.

"Are you sure?" Daemon asked.

Knuckle nodded "We are sure to the extreme! Theo had confirmed this information. Let us go now, Primo and the others are waiting." Without anymore question, Daemon and Knuckle went to the meeting room.

**Meeting room, third floor, Vongola HQ**

"Theo, you really sure of this, are you not?" Giotto talked to the butler in front of him.

Theo nodded "Yes, I had gain many proves of this information. There is no doubt that this place is indeed their hideout." He handed him papers.

"Thank you Theo, you may leave now." Giotto thanked the butler. Theo bowed to his boss before leaving the room.

"That butler… Theo… I always saw him act as a messenger from a month ago until now…" G. commented as he threw his cigarette into trash bin.

"He is indeed reliable. His information always accurate and we never doubt of this, though, I am confused how he get this information. It must be hard to get it." Giotto replied, observing the papers.

"But I never thought that that man we captured will revealed us this many information so quick. He at first refused to answer until that butler came and interrogated him he suddenly became somehow… obedient…" G. commented.

"Let us concentrate on forming the plan to invade their base… we have to end this war quickly, as soon as possible…!"

"Yeah! This time, we have to end this!"


	8. Realization

**Meeting room**

Giotto and his Guardians along with the bosses of four allied families of Vongola gathered and discussed the plan to invade Deviola family's hideout to launch an all-out-attack. There will be six teams in front line, four teams as back up, and three teams standby. Each family will undergo training in Cavallone training area for three days before the invasion start.

"The guardians who will fight in the front line will be Alaude and Éclair, both of you will be put in Bertesco Family's tenth squad, Ugetsu and Daemon will be put in Geigue Family's sixth squad, G. will be put in Cavallone Family's first squad, and Lampo will be put in Cavallone Family's third squad. Knuckle will be as back up along with the rest of the squads. As for me, I will also fight in the front line along with Cozart in his squad." Giotto compiled the teams.

Cavallone boss stood up and handed them schedules of trainings before the invasion. "Here, these are the schedules of the training. All of you must come at our base Wednesday afternoon. Thank you." He sat again after finished handed the schedules.

"That concludes the meeting, everyone, dismiss." Giotto ended the meeting. The allied families' bosses left the room. Leaving Giotto, Talbot, and the guardians left in the room.

"Hey, Wednesday is Lacey's birthday, right?" Lampo reminded. Everyone turned their attentions to Lampo.

"Yes… we already promised her that all of us will celebrate her birthday…" Knuckle added.

"Do not worry, of course we will celebrate her birthday. We have to go to Cavallone Family base in the afternoon, so we just have to celebrate it in the morning." Giotto assured.

"Good then! We have to make it more splendid than usual!" Lampo cheered, his eyes sparkling excitedly.

"I hate crowds so I will pass…" Alaude stated and about to leave the room. Éclair grabbed his arm, preventing him from leaving.

"At least you should show your face to her even if it just a short time and then, you can leave." Éclair grabbed his hand more tightly. Alaude sighed and nodded reluctantly. While the others started to arrange the party for Lacey, Daemon left the room.

"Hey… will Daemon also participate in the party…?" Knuckle asked as he and the others noticed that he left.

"Well… according to Lacey, he has no intention on coming because he dislikes this kind of celebration." Éclair answered the question.

"Just leave him be. We do not need to force someone like him." G. said. His tone showed his irritation as he imagined if Daemon come to the party.

"I guess you right…" Ugetsu agreed.

"You let him be if he didn't want to go to the party but you forced me to come to the party even if I didn't want to?" Alaude protested. Éclair giggled at this and created many excuses to convince him to come. The atmosphere became lively again as they talked about presents for Lacey. Giotto meanwhile, looked at the door since Daemon left.

"_Lacey…she would love him to come to celebrate her birthday together…but still…for now this might be better…" _

**Lacey's Room, Whitehouse of Vongola**

Lacey played her harmonica along with the symphonies from the music box. She pretty was excited of her upcoming birthday and couldn't wait to celebrate it soon with her brother and his guardians for exception of Daemon.

"I wonder… how the party will be this Wednesday… What do you think, Sochratez, Luberth?" she asked to her cat and dog as she patted them. Sochratez and Luberth replied by "humming" and waving their tails, which means it will be fun. Lacey smiled even wider. "You think so, too? I also think the same… It is unfortunate that Spade won't be participating though… But he can visit me whenever he wants too… so I guess it is alright then." She said as she stroke Sochratez and Luberth softly.

"Lady Lacey, excuse me for a while…" Theo suddenly came in. Sochratez jumped from Lacie's lap and hissed at him, ready with claw until Lacey picked him up again while Luberth barked.

"Oh, Theo. What is it? I already eat the dinner not long ago." She said and pointed the plate and glass of her dinner on the table.

"Yes, I know. I just want to pick up the dirty plate and glass of the dinner." Theo picked up the plate and glass from her table.

"Thank you." Lacey thanked him. Theo bowed and about to leave. Suddenly, something fell from his pocket, it's a small knife.

Lacie picked the knife and noticed some blood stains on the edge of the grip of the knife. "What is this blood…?" Lacey asked as she observed it and about to brought out the blade. Before she could, Theo quickly snatched it away from Lacey, much to her surprised

"I… I am sorry, Lady Lacey, this is just my blood. I make a mistake when I cooked. Excuse me." He immediately left the room.

"_Weird… the blood is already black, so it must've been a long time. And how could the blood stains left on the edge of the grip rather than on the blade…?"_ she thought, curious. But quickly dismissed this thought when she noticed someone behind her.

"How many times I should tell you to not make me surprise with your illusion?" She turned behind her and Daemon dismissed his illusion.

"Nufufufu~ you already get used to my illusions? It is not fun anymore…" He said teasingly.

Lacey giggled lightly. "Of course I do. So, how is the meeting today…?" she served him a cup of warm tea as he took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"We had found out where is the enemies base, we will end this war soon." Daemon answered as he drank the tea. Lacey widened in surprise but also happy because that means she could spend more time with her brother after this is over.

"If we succeed that is…" Daemon added. At this, Lacey's happiness faded from her mind. She had forgotten that this is war they were talking about. There will be bloodshed and casualties. The room became silence tense.

**Custodies Quarters, Vongola HQ**

"How is the plan? You had spying them for long time, so you should know!" the man from Deviola family that captured at the meeting at south branch of Vongola base talked to someone behind the shadow, the spy.

"It had gone smooth. They will invade our base at Sunday." The spy replied "Then how long I must stay here…? I am bored here!" the man protested "Relax, soon me and boss will let you out here. You just have to wait patiently and prepare yourself for the next battle." The spy assured him.

"I have to go now, the Vongola will visit you again soon for more information, you should do what I had told you." The spy left from the room, leaving him behind.

He smirked and slowly laughing. "Soon the Vongola will be destroyed… you done a good job for spying them…"

**Two days later, Lacey's room, Whitehouse of Vongola**

Early in the morning, Lacey's birthday had finally arrives. Giotto and his guardians for exception of Daemon celebrated her birthday in her room.

They brought her many presents which she happily accepted. The party was indeed splendid since Lampo had bought her a quite huge chocolate cake, that surprisingly he was the one who ate most of the cake.

Lampo also sang some song which made him received smack and punch from G. who annoyed by his voice that he commented; "VERY TERRIBLE! Just shut up you good-for-nothing seaweed head!" Lacey and the others could only watch and laughed as G. and Lampo started bickering that looked like a comedy shows in their eyes. In the middle of this event, Giotto observed his sister. And could not help but feel happy for her as he saw her smile.

"How do you feel today?" Giotto asked his sister as he sat beside her while the others still watching G. and Lampo.

"It is fun and more splendid than before…" she commented as she eat her cake. Her expression saddened a little since Daemon was not here as she looked at the music box he had gave her and Giotto realized this. He wrapped his arm on her shoulder and leaned to her.

"Sorry… I know you must be wanted Daemon to be here… I can try to convince him, but I didn't…" he apologized.

Lacey turned to him and smiled "It is okay… I understand. I am happy now… because it is been a long times since we talk and gathered like this…" she rested her head on his chest.

"You really had changed…" Giotto commented again.

"I did…?" she blinked in confusion. She herself didn't realize that she had changed.

Giotto smiled at her before continued. "Yes, you did… you had changed… in good way… in good terms… and I am really proud of you for that." Giotto held her closer to him.

"I am also proud of you too… brother. You will live right…? All of you will come back safely right…?" she asked as she fought the tears that started to fell from her eyes. Giotto wiped her tears and kissed her forehead "We will be back for sure… I promise…"

Without they noticed, Talbot had observed them since the beginning and finally broke their good moment, much to their surprised. He then pushed them to between Lampo and G, stopping their bickering. Time passed and without their realized it's almost time for them to prepare to go, much to Lacey's dismay.

"Everyone thank you for today. I am really enjoyed it. The presents too, it is all very pleasing." She thanked them before they left.

"You're welcome, we also happy at the party, it's really fun to the extreme!" Knuckle added "We will take our leave now, see you again at Saturday, Lacey!" Lampo waved his hand as he walked back to the HQ along with the others.

Lacie waved them back until she couldn't see their shadow again. She sighed and went back to her room "For three days… I will be alone for a while… I just have to bear it…" she sighed again.

Lacey took off her white gown and changed it to the long white dress that given by Éclair and wear the white shoes that was given by Talbot. The size fit her perfectly and she really loves it since she had wanted this for long times. "I finally can wear this… how will the other think if they see me wearing this dress…?" she wondered as she looked herself at the mirror.

"Hmm~ I think it really suits you rather than wearing that same white gown…" Daemon appeared behind her. She startled as she saw his reflection at the mirror and turned behind to face him properly

"You really think so…?" she blushed and smiled at him.

Daemon chuckled and again, without any warning, he carried her like last time and jumped from the window, however this time, Sochratez and Luberth were also taken along since Lacey was still carrying them. As they reached the ground, he put her down and pulled her to the further inside of the forest like before, however, this time he didn't take her to the way to the riverbank.

**Outside tower, inside forest**

"I thought you said that you would not come…" She said as she let him lead the way while holding her hand.

"Didn't I tell you that I would not mind to celebrate it if it is just the two of us… do you remember?" he reminded her. "Close your eyes now…" he ordered her.

"What…?" Lacey confused

"Just do it…"

"Where are we going now…? This is not the way to the river bank…" she asked while she closed her eyes.

"Here…" Daemon stopped and let go of her hand. She opened her eyes and surprised, almost did not believe of what she was seeing right now. A field. She saw a field of flowers that she loves.

**Flower field, inside forest**

"This is… beautiful…" she uttered, amazed and fascinated by the scene. She froze on her spot and kept staring at the field until Daemon snapped her out, patting her back.

"This is my present for you. You can pick flowers here or play with your cat and dog. I will wait here." He said as he leaned against tree. Lacey smiled and glanced at Daemon before she, Luberth, and Sochratez ran to the field.

She started to play with Sochratez and Luberth first. In Daemon's eyes, they looked like cheerful children that play hide and seek, despite the fact that she was around the same age as him and Giotto, though she was younger than them. Every move she made while playing with her pets looked like she was dancing right now.

"Spade, come here for a second!" She shouted, calling him.

Daemon blinked before he went to the center of the field like told to. "What is it…?" he asked.

Lacey smiled before it turned into small grin "Here…!" she placed a flower necklace around his neck. "It really suits you." she said teasingly and giggled.

Daemon immediately let it go from his neck and rearranged the necklace flower smaller and put it on her head. "Now, it suits you more…cute Lacey." He commented teasingly as he patted her head gently. She blushed and smiled back. Daemon offered her his hand, helping her stand up.

"Please give me your hand." She said. Daemon laid his hand quite reluctant and Lacey put something on his hand. It's her precious harmonica.

"Why do you give me this? I thought this means everything to you." He asked. Lacey simply smiled and spoke,

"I just want to entrust it for you for a while. This music box you gave me… this is special… because we created it together. Although, we did not create it directly…"

"Together…?" he blinked in confusion.

Lacey nodded as she open the music box. "I am the one who create the song while you the one who design the box, so for me, it is just as same as we created it together. Or you do not think so…?" she gazed at him, her face quite close to his.

"I trust you… and you can trust me too. What I want to say is you can speak with me if you have something in your mind. Call my name and come to me, so I can be there for you… whether it is sad, anger, or happy, I will listen… I do not mind… as long as we can share our feelings together…"

Daemon widened at her words. There was a moment of silence around them while the music was still flowing. Lacey kept smiling at him as she held his hand with her both hands gently. "And… I want you… to promise me something…" She broke the silence.

"Promised you what…?" he asked, finally snapped.

"It is-"before she could say it, snow falling from the sky and distracted her attention immediately "Snow…!" she shouted excitedly. Sochratez sneezed and trembled, feeling cold by the snow and cold air. Lacey wore her cloak and picked Sochratez on her arms and stroke his fur to warm him while Luberth leaned to her leg. "This is… the most beautiful present I received this year…" she said as she stared at the snow and closed her eyes to feel the snow.

Daemon looked at her harmonica before staring at her. _"… Let go of the insecurity… and those discouraging words… those nature… those gaze… I always thought something like that would only be a burden to the other person… it sickened me that time… But now… this time is an exception… I never thought… she would show such a happy expression like that."_

"…_as long as we can share our feelings together… _"

Daemon looked up to the sky, looking at the snow that continued to fall from the sky. _"Snow… it is cold and covering the sins and dirtiness of this world, I really hate it… yet… this time as I heard her words… Her words are… incredible… there is no foundation for that thought, and it is not persuasive at all… and somehow it feels warm… so comfortable…"_

He looked at Lacey again who felt the snow with all of her body and heart, still on her spot.

"_Is it because of her presence…? Her existence that as pure as snow…?... Is it her presence that made this scenery… so beautiful…?"_

Lacey suddenly sneezed softly and Sochratez trembled even more. "I guess we should head back now. Let us go Spa-"

Before she realized, Daemon embraced her from behind and put his jacket around her, warming her.

"You will catch a cold again… you should not leave your room for a while until all of us get back…" he whispered into her ear and carried her as he walked back to the tower.

"Spa-Spade… you do not need to carry me, please put me down now…" She protested shyly.

Daemon's grip tightened and ignored her protested. "Your body is cold… this will warm you for a while until we arrive at your room. Just stay still for now…" He insisted.

Lacey blushed and buried her face on his chest before she looked up and smiled at him.

"Thank you…"

**Dining Hall, First floor, Vongola HQ**

Knuckle, G, and Ugetsu sat together, eating their lunch before going to Cavallone base.

"I wonder how our training will be… I could only say from this schedule that the training will be hard to the extreme." Knuckle commented as he looked at schedule.

"But why we need this training? We can just invade their base now!" G. protested as he stood up, gaining attentions from people inside dining hall. Ugetsu quickly pulled him back to his seat.

"Last time, many of our subordinates died and injured because we were reckless and fell to their trap. Not to mention this new bombs that they created contain Dying Will Flames, we have to be prepare so we will able to prevent any more loss on our side." The Japanese man reminded.

Éclair and Talbot arrived. Éclair took a seat beside Knuckle while Talbot went to get the food for both of them. The three men noticed the heavy sigh that Éclair let out.

"Is something wrong…?" Ugetsu asked in concern.

"No… it is okay…" Éclair replied slowly.

Knuckle patted her shoulder. "If there is something wrong… you could tell us, we might be able to help you to the extreme." Knuckle assured her. Éclair smiled and nodded.

"_I want to tell them…about Daemon and Lacey… But I cannot exactly tell them about that! It might just make things worse…"_She screamed in her mind. Talbot shortly arrived with big pile of foods much to three men's surprised and even more surprising that all of the food will be eaten by Éclair.

"Hey, how do you do Éclair- What are you doing…?" Bertesco Primo arrived at the dining hall and greeted his sister, only to be interrupted by pile of foods she was eating currently. However, his shock turned into smile. "If you started to eat like that, then there must be something on your mind. What happened?" he asked his sister. Éclair just keep eating.

He turned his attention to Talbot and the three other guardians. "What happened to her?" He asked again.

The four men shook his head. "How should we know? She is like this since she arrived here a minute ago." G. answered. Knuckle, Ugetsu, and Talbot nodded.

Bertesco Primo turned his attention to Éclair again and patted her head "It is snowing outside, you usually excited about it. Why do not we go outside and see the snow before we go?" he suggested. Éclair finally finished her food and turned to her brother. She nodded and they stood up, leaving the dining hall with Talbot, Knuckle, G, and Ugetsu following behind.

**Daemon's room, Guardians Quarters, Vongola HQ**

Daemon wore his reserve jacket, since his jacket still used by Lacey who is supposed to be asleep by now. He then looked at her harmonica that she has entrusted to him and remembered her words. Her words still attached inside his head. He felt his heart beating fast and his cheeks burned that he never wanted to admit to anyone, nor himself.

"_I trust you…"_

"She said she trust me…? Primo and the others never say something like that… I really cannot understand her. Why I still feel this way? Why I did that to her? Why I think of her like that? She is just a tool, a pawn… just forget about this… she is not anything to me… she is just…" He thought and image of Lacey appeared again inside his head along with the times he has spent with her.

"Why… I cannot let go away her face from my mind…? I have to go now… I have concentrates on this training…" Daemon gave a last glance to his room before leaving.

**Lacey's room, Whitehouse of Vongola**

"His jacket… is so warm. I have to wash it later and give it back to him when he came back here after his training…" Lacey lay on her bed while grabbing Daemon's jacket tightly.

She remembered again when Daemon embraced her and carried her all the way back to her room. She blushed horribly and gripped the jacket tighter. "Why he did that…? It is not like he usually did to tease me…" she commented.

"Though… I am happy of it… but he seemed different somehow when he did that… I hope he is alright. Maybe… when he came back, I should tell him." She mumbled to herself. "I finally found it… what my heart was searching for… what will he said I wonder… will he be mad? Or maybe mocking me? I do not care… as long as I could tell him…"

Tears fell from her violet eyes slowly. Sochratez and Luberth licked the tears on her cheeks carefully. Lacie held his jacket closer to her as she closed her eyes.

"I finally realize it now… why I am crying last time…" she smiled and quickly fell asleep.


	9. Our Promise

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for late update! Two more chapters to go and this story will be finished! This chapter is shorter than the previous ones, and I'm very sorry for it. But please review so I'll know what you think. **

**Three days later, meeting room, third floor, Vongola HQ**

The training at Cavallone Family base was over. Giotto and his guardians went back to their HQ at Friday morning, a day before the invasion would start. Giotto ordered his guardians to take some rest the whole day so they could keep their stamina and able to fight in perfect condition the next day.

"That concludes our last meeting about mission tomorrow. All of you dismiss." Giotto closed the meeting and the guardians for exception Talbot, G, and Ugetsu, left the room to take their own rest. Giotto looked at his storm guardian and rain guardian in confusion. "Why both of you still here…?" he asked them.

"I'll ask you back, why are you still here? And we are here to make sure you take some rest too and to check do you have any works left. For two weeks you haven't rest properly and usually overslept in your desk." G. replied.

Giotto shrugged before replied. "Do not worry, G. I do not have any works left and will take some rest for today. I am still here because I wish to speak with Talbot in private. So can both of you leave us alone here?" Giotto requested his two guardians.

"Okay then. G. let us go!" Ugetsu told G. as he pulled him from his seat. G. shouted in protest and Ugetsu had no choice but to quite forcefully dragging him out from the room. Until Giotto and Talbot could no longer hear G's yelling, Talbot took a seat in front of Giotto.

"So? How is it?" Giotto asked him.

Talbot shook his head "No, that man said that he does not know anything about the spy and only his boss and several upper subordinates know of it. However, he said that their family's goal is the Vongola rings you and your guardians possess." Talbot explained about his interrogation on the enemy they had caught.

"Our Vongola rings…? For what reason…?" Giotto asked again, putting his finger on his chin.

"He said that his boss wants the great power of the Vongola rings, so he can control the mafia world and become its leader…" Talbot continued.

Giotto raised his brow "Just for that reason…? How ridiculous…" Giotto commented.

"You should know well, Primo. Our world is not soft and it's not uncommon if there are many people after a great power. And I think you already know that just by seeing Sir Daemon." Talbot added. Giotto shuddered. He had forgotten that Daemon also one of those kind of people that obsessive with strength and power.

"Yes… I know that…"

**Dining Hall, First Floor, Vongola HQ **

Lampo ate a big pile of food with Knuckle beside him. Lampo ate happily since he was very hungry and tired with the training he had gone through that he commented like a hell and not satisfied with the food he has eaten at Cavallone base. He kept eating and didn't realize that he was spilling foods over his mouth and table until Knuckle told him.

"Lampo, you should watch your behavior when eating. There is much food so you do not need to eat quickly to the extreme like that. You are spilling some of it on your mouth and table." Knuckle scolded him and snatched the plate from Lampo's hands.

Lampo frowned. "Fine, fine, I will be more behave, now give me the food! I am still hungry!" He yelled while tried to snatch back the food from Knuckle but to no avail.

"Pleaseeee give me back the food…?" Lampo finally begged like a child. Knuckle sighed and chuckled as he saw his expression. He patted his head before giving back the food.

"Do not spill it over or I will drag you out from this hall if necessary." Knuckle said with smile, but Lampo sure that he was serious.

"Okay…" Lampo ate slowly and properly.

"Hey! You can let me go now, Ugetsu!" Lampo and Knuckle turned their attentions to the door, revealing Ugetsu was still dragging G. until they arrived at Lampo and Knuckle's seat.

He let go of him. "I already let you go, now." Ugetsu said cheerfully, ignoring G.'s glare at him. "We want to eat too!" Ugetsu said to the other two guardians.

"There is no "we" I only here because you forced me, sword-freak!" G. protested.

"It is still early in the morning, be quite G." Knuckle said as he restrained G.

"He is right, stupid-G! Behave yourself." Lampo mocked and stick his tongue out to G.

"Shut up seaweed head! Don't try to anger me more than you do if you want to live longer!"G. brought out his gun on his grip. Lampo immediately hid behind Ugetsu, who then tried to calm down G. as Knuckle restraining him.

**Vongola garden, Vongola HQ**

Éclair and Alaude were walking around the garden while watching the snow fall. Though, Éclair was mostly the one who talked while Alaude just listened to her.

"You should be more talkative you know. If you do not, no woman would like you." Éclair commented.

"I despise affiliating with anyone… I only here because you insisted me like a kid." He countered.

"How rude... It will be hard for you to find your soul mate if you keep that attitude." Éclair added again.

Alaude just replied by saying. "Hmph."

"Éclair! Alaude!" Bertesco Primo called them as he ran to them.

"Brother!" Éclair shouted back.

"So, how is your training?" Her brother asked.

"Please do not ask about it now, I am already exhausted just by remembering about it… I want to relax my body and heart today." Éclair protested, refusing to answer.

He chuckled and patted her head as he leaned closer to her. "Okay then, if you insist… how about you, Alaude?" He asked to the skylark. Alaude just kept silent and walked away.

"He did not want to answer too? Is the training really that hard for both of you…?" He asked in teasing tone.

Éclair elbowed him hard "Are you not the same as us?"

"My training is nothing compared both of your training." He replied, somehow sounded proud of it

"How can you be so proud of it? Stupid brother…" She uttered.

He smiled and patted her head again "At least I am better than Alaude who spent most of his time sleep regardless of the weather."

"Well…you are right about that…just what kind of skin he has? Sleep in the middle of cold weather like that." Éclair commented.

"Who said that I am sleeping…?"

Éclair and her brother turned behind them, and saw Alaude was walking back to them "A-Alaude! How long you have been there? I thought you already gone back to your room!" Éclair asked nervously.

"Long enough to hear you accused me sleeping and I never said that I am going back to my room..." He replied calmly.

Éclair's face turned red "I-I am not accusing you…!" she protested in nervous tone.

Bertesco Primo chuckled. "Well then, I guess I will leave both of you lovey-dovey alone, bye bye!" He walked towards the exit only to be halted by Éclair who grabbed his arm tightly.

"What do you meant by "Lovey-dovey"? That would never happen in billion years, brother." Éclair stepped his foot hard.

Alaude still stood in his place, watching them until he yawned. "I am sleepy... I am going back to my room now." He simply said and left.

"Wait-"Éclair was about to stop Alaude from leaving, but then surprised as she realized that her brother hugged her "Brother…? What is-"

He hugged her closer and whispered into her ear. "It will be Christmas soon…we have to celebrate it on behalf of our brothers… after this war is over. We will come back here… for sure… both-no all of us, will survive this battle together… I already prepared some present for you…" he smiled gently. At this, Éclair realized that even her brother who was one of the important bosses in Vongola Family, was worry about tomorrow battle.

Éclair put her hands around his back and smiled. "Yes… we will survive this battle…"

**Lacey's room, Whitehouse of Vongola **

"Brother and the others should've arrived here from the training at Cavallone base… But tomorrow is important day for them, so they must be resting on their own by now…" Lacey muttered softly with sad smile on her face.

She had awakened earlier than usual, hoping to see her brother and the others from their training. But then upset as she remembered that tomorrow they must go for an important mission and today they must rest so they can fight in perfect condition. There is no way they will visit her… That's what Lacey thought at least…

And not to mention, whenever there's war or battle, there will be bloodshed. Her brother and his guardians will have to put their lives on the line to end this war…and the worst scenario that highly might occur, death. She trusted her brother and his guardians, but she also could not help but worrying about it. She felt helpless at this. She wished to become stronger…strong enough to help her brother…to help her family.

She sighed and opened her music box, listening to the music until she noticed someone opened the door of her room.

"Hmm~ you should be more confident that I will visit you…" Daemon entered.

She turned to him and blinked. "This is a surprise. I thought you will hide in your illusion again or come from the window." She said playfully and feeling glad by his visit.

"Hmm~ is that so? Oh, well then, I guess you would not be surprise if I do this again." He again, carried her bridal style and jumped from the window. However, he kept carrying her even though they already reached the ground. He then, walked while carrying her all the way to the riverbank.

**Riverbank, Forest**

Daemon put her down as they arrived. The river was frozen because of the weather. Lacey tripped as she tried to stand on it. Daemon chuckled and helped her stand. "Thank you." She thanked him as she took his hand and stood up.

"But…why are you here now…? You're supposed to be resting by now. Tomorrow is important day for you and the others." She asked.

Daemon placed his hand on her head and leaned to her. "I am resting right now…" He replied as he held her closer to him.

"How was your training…? Are you hurt somewhere?" She asked, worried.

"The training was nothing. I just got a few scratches. How about yourself? Did you felt lonely while I am gone?" He said teasingly and showed her his playful smile as he leaned his face closer to her.

"Maybe I did…but now, you are here by my side. So it does not matter anymore." She said calmly. "Tomorrow… all of you will finally attack their base to end this war… by putting your life on the line…" She muttered in sad and low tone as she turned away from him. "But all of you are strong, so there is no need to worry about it… I trust…all of you…you-you will…" Tears started to burst out from her eyes down to her cheeks which she immediately wiped out.

"Sorry… I suddenly say something like-"she was interrupted by Daemon embracing her. Her face flustered all red instantly.

"I will come back… I will come back for sure." Daemon whispered into her ear. He then break free from the embrace and brought out her harmonica. "Here, if I carry it, I might as well lose it or break it." He placed the harmonica on her palm.

Lacey shook her head and gave the harmonica back to him. "No, just keep it for now. I already say it to you that I entrusts this to you… As prove that you will surely come back. I will be waiting for you… even if we were to fade away…unable to meet in here again…across times…anything…I shall wait for your return…"

She smiled and placed her hand on the side of his face. "You… still yet to found what your heart is searching for… I… already found mine…I finally started to realize it, after meeting you… that is why I want to thank you."

Daemon's eyes widened at this. But this time, he didn't try to run away like before even though he felt uneasy about it and stood still on his place as she continued. "Do you remember when I tell you that I want you to promise me something…?" She reminded.

Daemon nodded. "Yes, what is it you want me to promise you…? I already promised you that I will come back."

"No, not that… I want you to promise me… is…" She said somehow in nervous tone as she blushed harder and looked down to her feet, fiddling her fingers together. Daemon waited for her, patiently "Is… that you… you will-"again, they were interrupted by Talbot who called out Lacie as he ran to them.

"Lady Lacey, Primo is looking for you. He is waiting in your room by now… Oh~ so Sir Daemon is with you huh~" Talbot looked at Lacey to Daemon and Daemon to Lacey with a grin and understanding eyes.

"I will go back now… see you…" She glanced at Daemon and ran back on the way to the tower, leaving the two men alone.

"Sorry, did I interrupt both of you…?" Talbot said in small teasing tone.

"It is too late for you to say that now. What is exactly do you want here? I doubt you come all way here just to call Lacey." Daemon asked with his playful smile on his face but Talbot could feel a threatening aura from him.

"You should be more honest to yourself… just like Lady Lacey said to you or else… you will regret it."

"Are you mocking me…Talbot?" Daemon brought out his scepter.

Talbot just smiled, not afraid. "Oh no, I am just telling the truth like Lady Lacey said…because I am sure now that my guess is true. You never honest to yourself or accept the truth…that is why you seeking for strength to hide your inner self from everyone. Once someone pointed out the truth about you, you never want to admit it. I know this…after I saw your smile that you gave to her at the flower field three days ago…"

Daemon shuddered and clenched his fists as he turned away and walked back to the HQ. He knew what Talbot had said was true but only for a second. He quickly dismissed this thought. He never wanted to admit any of it. Once he admit it, that will be the time he forgot his goal and he didn't want that. He must not forget his goal…at least that was what he thinks.

Talbot sighed and stared at the frozen river before following Daemon. "I think I have to give him more push to change his mind… but I am afraid I do not have much time…"


	10. The Beginning of the End

**Lacey's room, Whitehouse of Vongola**

Lacey returned from the riverbank. As she entered her room, she saw her brother sitting on the edge of her bed while gazing at the spider lilies she had picked two days ago. After minutes, Giotto then finally noticed her presence and walked to her.

"Sorry, I did not notice you until now. You went to the riverbank with Daemon again?" he asked.

"Yes… Are you mad…?" she asked hesitantly. Giotto smiled and placed his hand on her head, giving it a light ruffle. "No, I am not mad. It is okay… as long as you are safe."

He then looked again at the spider lilies on her vase. "It is interesting that you picked a spider lily to put in your vase. They are just peculiar flowers-blooming in autumn. Once the winter is over, they will dry. And it is also poisonous you know."

"I know… Spade had told me. I always wash my hand every time after I touch this flower. I picked them because they were so pretty. When I saw them at the riverbank, it bloom so thick it like a red carpet… I also heard that… when you see someone that you will never meet again, spider lilies carpet the path in red… "She explained.

"Brother… you suppose to be resting by now. Tomorrow is an important day for all of you." She said, changing the subject.

"Because tomorrow is the important day for me I think I should at least visit you even if it is only a short time. I am more comfortable this way. Or do you feel irritated by me?"

"Of course not, you are my brother after all. I am happy with you, Spade, and everyone by my side. I trust all of you. I will always pray for your happiness and safety."

Giotto smiled gently at her and patted her head once again before leaving. "Thank you…" He kissed her on her forehead.

As Giotto closed the door, she let out a long sigh and sat on her bed while looking at spider lilies on her vase.

"The spider lilies will dry at spring… It is unfortunate. I wish it will always bloom in every season… the path… I wonder whom I suppose to meet on this path…?" she muttered.

"Hmm~ you really like that flower that much?" Daemon appeared beside her.

"I thought you already back to your room…" Lacey pouted. "Oh! I almost forgot your jacket…" she added and gave him his jacket.

"Keep it. I still have many of them... You said you want me to promise you something…" he asked straight to the point and put his jacket around her back. Lacey became quiet and avoid his gaze.

She clutched her dress tightly but then spoke. "I will tell you after this war over. You said you will come back, right?"

"Hmm~ so unless I come back here safely, you won't tell me what is it? Very well… in return, I also want you to promise me something."

"Promise you what…?" Lacey asked curiously.

"Once we came back, I want you to play that music again with your harmonica for me… and…keep that smile on your face… like at the riverbank for the first time…" Daemon requested and left shortly without turning to her again.

"Smile like when we went to the riverbank for the first time…? He… just want me to smile like that…?" She thought and thought again and finally remembered about the time she and he went to the riverbank to fill the flowers with water from the river.

"_You better keep using that expression…that smile… it suits you better than the calm, collected face like Primo did…"_

Her cheeks reddened and her heart beating fast as she remembered when he woke her up, carried her for the first time, held her hand, everything.

"I… really have to tell him…" She stared at the snow from her window and then looked at the sky.

**Daemon's room, Guardians' Quarters, Vongola HQ**

"I never thought I said something like that…" he muttered and chuckled at himself. "Somehow… she is… special to me…" He sighed contended and looked at his pocket watch.

"Once this battle end, I have to think of another gift for her…soon it will be Christmas after all… How foolish of me thinking about this right now…" He muttered in mocking tone that he directed to himself.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep as he remembered the times when he and Lacey went to the riverbank today.

"_You… still yet to found what your heart is searching for… I… already found mine… I finally started to realize it, after meeting you… that is why I want to thank you."_

"_She kept saying about what I truly searching for… Now that I think about it now, why would she care about it…? That is none of her business…and why by meeting me she finally able to found what she had searching for? I… am not deserved to receive any of her gratitude."_

**The next day, Entrance, Vongola HQ**

Giotto and his guardians along with their teams gathered in front of the entrance. After several minutes, the four allied families of Vongola also arrived with their teams. The day finally has come. The day they will ends their long time war.

"As all of you now, today is the day we are waiting for. We will end this war once and for all. I only have one order for each of you, do not die. Now, let us go." As Giotto finished his short speech, with all of them set out to the enemy's hideout.

"_We will end this for sure…and we will come back here safely… I promise…Lacey…"_

**Lacey's room, Whitehouse of Vongola**

Lacey brushed her wet hair after she finished her bath. She looked at herself in the mirror and chuckled sadly as she realized her worry lightly shown on her face. _"I already told myself and Spade… that I trust them… but still… I could not help but keep worrying about it… I am really stupid…"_ she muttered to herself.

"_I will come back… I will come back for sure."_

"Spade…" she uttered his name without thinking.

She opened the music box, hearing the music to calm herself as she remembered her yesterday conversation with Daemon. _"In the end… I cannot tell him about it… I finally realized it but… why is it so hard to say it? I thought… it suppose to be easy… to tell what my heart told me…"_

Lacey opened the window, staring at the snowflakes that falling from the sky. The day finally has come for Giotto and the others to invade the enemies' base to put an end to this war. She could not relax or get it out from her mind. She could not stop thinking about them. She could not do anything but to pray for their safety.

She intertwined her fingers of her hands tightly, joining her hands together, praying from the bottom of her heart.

"Brother… Spade… everyone… Please be safe…"

**Abandoned building, Italy **

Giotto and his guardians along with the squads of allied Families of Vongola arrived in front of an abandoned building. All the guards that guarding the area were knocked out as they entered the building. The building was dirty, full of dust but there're many traces of people been here.

"Who ever thought that their hideout is underground of this abandoned shackles. It's not even so far from our HQ." G. commented.

"First thing first, we must not waste our time, let us go now. We will end this." Giotto ordered and opened the hidden door to their hideout slowly. As they realized that the way is clear, they continued their way to Deviola Family's boss by following the map that was given by one of the enemy that they had caught.

Half on their way, they finally encountered other guards.

"They are Vongola! Kill them!"

The enemies started attacking with their weapons that mostly consisted of bombs and firearms. The battle immediately started and heat up in merely a minute. Giotto immediately entered Hyper Dying Will mode and ignited his flame from his Sky Vongola ring, so does the others. All members without any exception start to fight the enemies.

However, Giotto started to feel something weird as they went further into the hideout. His intuition screamed at him that something is not right. Something irked and bothering his mind. His heart told him to return immediately for some reason that he doesn't understand.

They finally infiltrated their enemy's hideout. So, why he felt so uneasy?

**Unknown area, Italy**

"So… they finally attack our hideout. Is everything ready, Theo?" The Deviola boss asked towards the red haired man in front him.

"Yes boss. All of us already prepare for the plan." Theo answered as he pointed the number of men behind him with many weapons on their hands.

"Good… let us go now… to Vongola HQ!"

**Deviola Family Hideout, Underground Abandoned Building, Italy**

Giotto and the others knocked down the enemies as they make their way to the Deviola boss' room. However, they finally realized one important thing. The guards were fewer than they had thought, they were not as many as when they attacked the allied Families' area and didn't put too much struggle. It was too easy. Too easy that it made everyone suspicious.

"Signore…this is too strange…" Éclair said to her boss beside her.

"Yes, I also think so… My intuition telling me that something is wrong." Giotto added.

"We almost at their boss' place, we will know the answer once we got there…" Daemon added again.

Giotto observed Daemon as they fought the upcoming enemies. He noticed that Daemon hasn't used his lens even once. Daemon usually would use his lens and placed the curse of death to his enemies whom he glared at through his lens. But now, so far, he kept using his scepter and knocked down the enemies, leaving them alive.

"_This is very unusual of him…though, I think it is better this way than the way he fought before…" _Giotto thought in his mind as he dodged the bullet that directed to him from the enemies and in instant, he defeated all of them single handy.

"There! That is the room!" Éclair pointed out the door quite far away in front of them.

"So…that is where their boss is hiding… He will not get away with this…"

Giotto, along with his guardians finally arrived in front of the door of the Deviola boss while the other teams holding back the enemies behind. They waited until Giotto gave a signal to enter the room. As Giotto gave the signal, they roughly opened the door and could only found one man in the room.

The man smirked by their arrival and strangely doesn't seem to be panic. "You finally arrive… Vongola."

"All of our teams already defeated your guards and surround this place. You can no longer run, surrender now." Giotto walked to him carefully and ready with his gloves if he try to do something.

"You think so…? I am afraid this is our win!" The man suddenly threw bombs at Giotto. Giotto immediately used his cloak to protect himself from the explosion while Éclair used her ice as barrier to protect her and the other Guardians

The explosion caused a thick smoke and the man used this as opportunity to run, unfortunately, Giotto able to locate him and pinned him down to the ground.

"You already lose. This is the end." Giotto said to the man as he gripped his collar tightly. However, the man smirked and laughed loudly.

"No… this is our win… my boss is not here in the first place!" The man shouted.

"What?" Giotto raised his brow as his grip on the man tightened. "What do you mean? If you are not the boss and your boss is not here, then where is he?" Giotto asked.

"At the place that all of you know very well…"

"What…?"

The man dropped one of the bombs. The bomb rolled and Éclair picked it. She observed the bomb thoroughly and noticed a familiar symbol on it.

"This symbol…!" She uttered in shock. The red-snake-like symbol is similar that she had seen on Theo's 'lucky-charm.'

All of her questions were answered as she remembered every incidents and Theo's information.

"No… no way…!"

**Lacey's room, Whitehouse of Vongola**

Lacey leaned on the window as she stared outside while listening to the music box. She wondered about her brother and the others and prayed for them inside her heart.

"It is been two hours… They're not back yet…" She frowned, clutching her chest. "Please hurry came back… brother… Spade…" Lacey uttered to herself.

She looked at her music box and reminiscing again the time she spent with Daemon days ago, his word, his touches, his expressions, his actions, and the most important, his smile.

"I finally realized my own feeling. Weird… I only with him for a short time…but I feel this way for him already… If I finally said it to him…will he stop visiting me…?" Lacey shook her head, clapping her cheeks. "I should not think about this now… I really am stupid…they will come back. Once they come back, I will welcome them with smile… Yes… smile…" She nodded to herself.

"Hmm?" She suddenly saw thick smoke coming from the HQ. Even though the tower was quite far away from the HQ, she can see it clearly.

"What is that smoke…?" She wondered. She suddenly heard the door of the entrance of the tower opened. Sochratez hissed and Luberth barked. They ran downstairs to the outside tower.

"Sochratez? Luberth? What is wrong-"as she about to follow her pets, she heard her pets screamed and squirmed.

This scared her and she quickly ran outside, concerned about her adorable cat and dog. As she arrived outside, there were only two men in front of her. When she looked at them, she somehow felt something stabbed through her body. Her body shivered in fear and she intuitively stepped back.

"So, this is Vongola's little sister?" the man beside Theo asked as she observed Lacey.

Theo nodded "Yes she is, boss."

"Theo…? Do you see Sochratez and Luberth?" She turned to the stranger beside Theo, her body shaking. "And… who is this… why did you called him boss?" She asked the butler as she pointed the man beside him.

The two men smirked and Theo walked to her, and she backed away more. "Here you go… Lady Lacey." Theo suddenly threw something onto ground in front of her. Lacey looked down and her face instantly terrified by what she saw…Sochratez' and Luberth's bloody bodies.

"SOCHRATEZ! LUBERTH!" She cried as she leaned to her cat and dog, holding them tight. She shook them as she called out their names several times, hoping they're still alive, but received no response from them. She screamed and cried harder, mourning the loss of her beloved cat and dog that have accompanied her for years.

Theo brought out his sword as he leaned to Lacey. Lacey didn't look up to the man, still in shock.

"Please behave and we won't hurt you for now…until Vongola Primo arrives."

**Deviola Family Hideout, Underground Abandoned Building, Italy**

"What?" G. shouted as the man finished explaining their plan.

"Yes, right now our boss and huge numbers of our people are attacking your HQ. Your HQ might as well already burn to ashes… We won!"

This infuriated Giotto, and he punched the man unconscious with one punch. Giotto took a deep breath, trying to calm his mind and think properly. He immediately calmed down the other members that started to panic.

"Let us go back immediately to the HQ! Now!" He ordered and everyone quickly ran out from the hideout to the HQ.

"I… I should have realized about Theo… This is my fault…" Éclair whimpered, blaming herself.

"This is not your fault… He had given us much information about them so he can earn our trust, no wonder we did not suspected him." Ugetsu assured her.

"Every time there was an incident, he always at the scene… I never thought of it because of his position as Vongola messenger." Cozart added.

"Talk later, we must hurry!" Daemon said as he ran faster than the others. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. The thought of the HQ is attacked and that Lacey is in danger at the very moment irked him. He hoped that he's not too late.

"_Lacey…!"_


	11. Waiting For You, Forever

**Author's Note:**

**I decided to make an epilogue chapter after this, so the next chapter would be the last. Thank you for Hikari-chan and those who had reviewed my chapters (even though some stopped reviewing in the middle)! I love you all!**

**Please review this and the next chapter that I'll update tomorrow!**

**Vongola HQ**

The room was burning.

The previously cream and green colored room was ablaze with the color of orange and red, wood crackling and spitting flames, making breathing difficult. The Vongola Mansion was tore down to the ground, black smoke still wafting up as the wood and beams smoldered, charred black and white from the continuous blaze. Bodies littered the ground, both dead and alive, blood pooling in generous amounts on the ground, seeping into the dry earth. However, there're still sounds and voices of battles. There're still survivors.

"Let us assist remaining members who are still fighting, now!" Giotto ordered.

Without anymore words or a second thought, they immediately entered to the battlefield. This quite hard for them, the enemies had killed most of their members in the HQ and the fire made them have to be more careful and this prevent them making any rough movement or else they will be burned to crisp by the fire that surrounding the whole area.

"Giotto! You should head to the forest now! You must take Lacey to a safe place!" G. shouted to his boss while shooting the enemies with his bow.

"I cannot leave all of you here!" Giotto replied, refusing to leave them despite his worry for his sister. He admitted that he extremely worried about his sister, but as the boss of his family, he could never easily just leave them behind while they are fighting hard.

"We will be okay! Our number is more than the enemies, we will win this! You should go to Lacey now!" Éclair added again.

"Trust us Primo! We will be okay! We will take down every one of them to the extreme!" Knuckle demanded. The other guardians look at him and nodded, agreeing with Knuckle.

Giotto clenched his fist and closed his eyes. After a moment of brief silence, he finally opened his eyes with full of determination and bowed to his guardians out of gratitude.

"Thank you… I only have one order, do not die!" He ordered as he ran away from the battlefield, going towards the forest behind HQ.

"_I will be back, once I bring Lacey to a safe place! We will survive this battle together!"_

After Giotto left, the guardians smiled at their boss' order.

"Isn't it obvious? Who do you think we are, Primo?" G. uttered as he shrugged. They turned to the enemies who rushed to them, ready to take them down.

"Come on everyone! Let's finish this quick!" G. shouted and shot his bow.

They defeated every enemy they encountered. In the middle of the battle as the battle started to heat up, Ugetsu noticed that there was one person among them missing.

"Where is Daemon?"

**Whitehouse of Vongola****, Forest**

On the way to the tower, Giotto only saw corpses everywhere and he could not help but felt disgust by it. He looked back several times, thinking about his comrades' safety. But he quickly dismissed this thought. He had fight alongside his guardians for years. He was supposed to be the one understood very well how strong his guardians were. He should never doubt them. He had to trust them.

He ran faster and finally reached the house. However, he did not see or sense any trace of Lacey's presence.

"Lacey! Where are you? It is me! Let us get out of here!" Giotto shouted as he looked around him, searching for his sister.

"Right here, Vongola."

Giotto turned around and saw Theo and The Deviola boss with his sister between them in their custody. Lacey trembled while holding her dead cat and dog in her arms.

"Bro-Brother…!" Lacey shouted.

Theo pointed his sword to Lacey's neck. "If you care for your sister's safety, do not move from your place, Vongola." He taunted as his sword came closer to her neck. Giotto gritted his teeth and stayed still on his place.

"Theo…so you really are the spy… What do you want?" Giotto asked. His eyes never left the two sly-looking men.

"Simple, a complete annihilation of your Family and the Vongola rings." The Deviola boss answered. He raised his hand and in a second, Giotto was surrounded by numbers of Theo's subordinates. They ready with their weapons and ignited their flames.

The Deviola boss and Theo walked to Giotto, while Lacey this time being held by the man that Giotto and the others had caught before at the meeting.

"All of this is part of my plan… Today will be your and your family's end…and we will rise victorious! We will become the strongest mafia family!" He kicked and sent Giotto to the wall of the house. Giotto coughed as he stood up again, holding his stomach.

"Even if you get these rings…you cannot to use it…" He stated to them, glaring at them coldly while wiped the blood from his mouth.

The two men smirked and brought out their swords. "You should know your place now…" The boss raised his sword, ready to kill the Vongola boss.

"Brother!" Lacey shouted as she struggled from her captor's grip.

"You're noisy, I think I just have to make you shut up for a while…" The man raised his hand, ready to knock her unconscious. Lacey closed her eyes, waiting for the pain.

However, before he could even move his hand, he was stopped by someone holding onto his shoulder. He whipped around and suddenly screamed in terror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

All men including Theo and the boss turned to the source of the voice. However, several men also began to screamed and fell to the ground, seemingly dead.

Lacey trembled even more until she felt someone wrapped an arm around her.

"I am here now…you will be okay…"

She felt hope as she heard the voice. She opened her eyes and looked up to face the man who saved her.

"Spade…!" She uttered happily. Tears started to fell from her violet eyes.

"You have beautiful tears, but smile suits you more." He said as he wiped the tears on her cheeks. He gave her a small cloak and used it to covered Sochratez's and Luberth's dead bodies. He patted her back as he walked towards the enemies.

"Nufufufufu~ how long do you intent to stay like that, Primo?" As Daemon said this, Giotto immediately stood up and sent Theo flying and hit the tree hardly and kicked the Deviola boss to the ground.

"Thank you…Daemon." He thanked his Mist Guardian.

Theo ordered his remaining subordinates to attack them. By his order, they immediately assault the Vongola boss and the Mist guardian. Lacey stayed back from the two of them as Daemon told her to. Giotto and Daemon traded glance at each other and nodded.

"I will take care of these weaklings and you will take care of Theo and his boss." Daemon grinned as he brought out his scythe, defeating them effortlessly one by one. Giotto sighed and turned to Theo and the Deviola boss who immediately attacked him with their swords covered by Lightning flames.

They attacked Giotto rapidly as Giotto dodged every of it easily. He immediately entered into his Hyper Dying Will Mode and in an instant he threw away their weapons from their hands and attacked them rapidly with his fists, sending them to nearby trees, breaking several of their bones in the process.

Giotto panted and turned to his normal self.

"Daemon! Are you-"Giotto turned to Daemon and quite startled by the scene.

Daemon has already defeated the enemies all alone without using his lens again for exception of the man that almost knocked Lacey unconscious before and some of it.

"Why… you… Vongola…" Theo uttered, glaring at them hatefully.

"Give up Theo, you already lost." Giotto said to him.

Giotto then noticed that Daemon had his lens on his grip and pointed it Theo. Before he could glare at Theo through it, Giotto immediately grabbed his wrist that held the lens, stopping him from use it.

"What are you doing?" Daemon asked his boss.

"I am the one who should be asking, what are you doing? They already lost. You do not need to kill them!" Giotto said as his grip tightened.

"You are naïve to no end. This is our world. Our world is not as soft as you think. They will done it again if we leave them live. Let go of my hand now…" Daemon glared at his boss and began to struggle from his grip.

"Stop!" Lacey came out from her hiding and stood between them. "Please…just stop all of this…" She pleaded to them. "Let's…go home…"

Giotto and Daemon stopped their argument. Seeing tears started to fell again from her eyes, Daemon sighed and wore his lens again on his neck. Giotto sighed gladly and let go of Daemon's wrist. Both turned to Lacey and smiled at her, making her smile too.

"Primo! Sir Daemon! Lady Lacey!" Talbot came and waved his hand to them with his other carrying a medical kit.

"Talbot! How is the battle? How are the others doing?" Giotto asked worriedly.

"Most of us are fine. The fire had been handled. The enemies have surrendered as well… But… we also lost many people…in our side" Talbot answered in sad tone. "Sir G. and the others will be here soon, please come here, I will tend your wounds."

Daemon walked to Talbot and both walked away from the house slowly. Giotto stayed on his place and sighed. "Finally…it is over now…" He muttered softly.

Lacey placed her hands on his each sides of his face, smiling at him brightly."I am glad all of you are okay…" She said with her tears started to fell from her eyes.

Giotto patted her head and then wiped the tears from her cheeks "You go on ahead, I am still quite tired to walk right now…" Giotto said as he returned her smile. Lacey nodded and walked to Talbot and Daemon.

However, both didn't realized that Theo started to stand up with his sword that covered by his flame on his grip. He glared at Giotto's back, looking completely consumed with rage and hatred "That naivety…" he muttered as he began to move.

"That softness of you…will kill you now! DIE!"

Theo ran to Giotto with alarming speed, before Giotto could even react or turned behind him, he felt a slice of steel intruding his body. Blood dripped from his mouth and his body trembling in pain. Theo smirked and let out his sword from Giotto's body. The blond haired boss fell to the ground while holding his wound, breathing heavily.

Lacey's eyes widened, shocked by the scene she had saw when she turned to her brother again. She could not utter a word until she saw her brother's blood tainted the white snow that she loves and finally screamed.

"BROTHER!"

Talbot and Daemon turned back as they heard her scream. They surprised and could not believe of what they saw. Their boss lay on the ground, bleeding heavily and Theo who hovered over him.

"Still alive eh?" Realizing that Giotto still breathing, alive, Theo once again raised his sword, prepared to deliver a finishing blow.

"That softness of you is useless in mafia world. Go to hell now!"

Theo swung his sword to Giotto. Giotto growled. His body won't listen to him. He couldn't even move a single finger and could only stay on his place helplessly. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact he will get, he know that Daemon and Talbot were too far to help him.

However, yet after a few seconds nothing happened. He suddenly felt something dripped to his cheek. He could smell blood but not his. He opened his eyes and he gasped at what he saw and hope it was only his hallucination.

"La…cey…?"

Daemon clenched his fist in rage and fury, his eyes darkened, and grabbed his lens again as he saw what happened in front of his eyes.

Lacey used herself as a shield to protect her brother from the blow. Theo had stabbed through her chest. She fell to the ground beside her brother who was watching in horror. Giotto desperately tried to reach his sister's hand, only to lose his conscious due to his wound.

Lacey breathe heavily. Her body trembled by the wound and she coughed out a lot of blood. Despite her blurry vision, she could tell by hearing the sounds that Daemon had killed Theo in instant.

Daemon immediately ran to her and held her close to him. His other hand grabbed her hand tightly.

"Brother…how…is he…?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Do not speak anything, he is okay, Talbot is tending his wound now." Daemon replied as he looked at her wound. He gritted his teeth at this, knowing that her wound is too grave. Noticed Daemon's expression at her wound, she simply smile and brought out her harmonica.

"Keep this…" She put her harmonica on his palm as she started to cough more blood. However, she ignored this and continued. "You…are what my heart is…searching for… After many… times we spent together… I finally realized it…" she said quietly.

Daemon's grip on her hand tightened as he listened to her weak voice. "I told you to not speak anything! Be quite until Knuckle come to heal you…!" He shouted at her.

She kept smiling and ignored his order. "I…what…what I wanted you…to promise me…is that…you will always by my side…no matter what happens…wherever I am…always…forever…"

Daemon felt his eyes widened by her wish. Tears fell from her eyes but she was still smiling. "I am enjoyed being with you… That is why… I want to be by your side… I am truly grateful… I am always felt lonely…most of my life…I was isolated here…even though my brother…and…the others…visit me often…I am somehow…still not satisfied…but… after you came into my life…everything changed…"

She rested her head onto his chest. "I never thought…it will turn out like this… But…I am still happy…I never regret…any second of it…"

"Do not talk like this is then end! How can you still smiling with your condition like this?" Daemon yelled as he held her closer.

"You said that smile suits me more…right? Did not you tell me…that an end is merely…a beginning of another cycle…?" She said, reminding him his own words before. She opened her music box that stained by her blood. "If there really is another cycle…then I will be waiting for you there…that will be…our new promise from now on…" she gazed at him like before. Gaze that he always tried to avoid.

"I…might not be able to fulfill that kind of promise…" Daemon looked down, avoiding her gaze, but then, she made him look at her.

"Do not worry… do not doubt my words, Spade… I am truly happy. Because I know… you will keep your promise…and come back…to me…" Her heart beating slower and slower, her voice became quiet as she talked.

"I shall wait for you…even if we were to fade away…not able to meet in this place again…across times…everything… I shall wait for you…whether it's hundreds, thousands, millions, or even billions of years… I'll wait forever…"Her heartbeat started to faint.

"You will fulfill your promise…because you will never forget me…so one day…we can meet once more…"

Daemon leaned to her and kissed her forehead. "We will meet again…I swear… I will come for you…" Daemon held her tighter.

Lacey smiled even wider and tears burst out even more from her eyes. She looked at him again before she buried her face onto his chest.

"Please take care of Sochratez and Luberth along with me…and… also, the spider lilies…they usually for funeral right…?" She pleaded to him, knowing her fate that will come soon.

"Arrivederci… Daemon Spade…"

The other guardians' voice could be heard. They're near and almost arrived. However, both Daemon and Lacey knew that it was too late. She had lost many bloods. Her stab wound damaged her heart too deep. Her heartbeat slowly fainted. Lacey murmured her last word that directed to the man who was holding her, only for him. The words that he could not hear due to her low voice but yet he knew what she was trying to say…

"Ti…amo*…"

She closed her eyes and Daemon could felt her body became cold. He looked at her still smiling face, not letting go of her for that moment, and whispered into her ears his reply…

"Arrivederci…il mia… amato Lacey*…"

**Ti amo: I love you**

**Il mia amato Lacie: My beloved Lacey**


	12. Everlasting Affections

It was a typical funeral. Only many people were notified. Giotto, his Guardians, and the entire members of Vongola were notified there.

The funeral was hosted inside the Vongola HQ, somewhere secret, somewhere nobody knows about until today: it was hosted deep within the forest not so far from the Whitehouse of Vongola, a small house that was supposed to be the Vongola Primo's little sister's house that given by Giotto as a present and a place to protect her from dangerous side of outside world. But now…it was merely an empty house.

The coffin was white colored with Vongola emblem, unlike the usual black coffin that other people normally used. But no one complained. It suited her well. White color always suits her. Pure, innocence, the color reflected every aspect of her. The color reminded them everything about her; her soft skin, her violet eyes, her long violet hair, her touch, her voice, her smile…

Everyone was silent. There wasn't even the sound of crying. It was so solemn that the air seemed to freeze. Nobody moved. All of their gazes were focused on the young woman lying inside the white coffin, as if their gazes can wake her up.

Giotto placed two more small white colored coffins, where her beloved pets, Shocratez the black cat and Luberth the golden dog were placed. Just as she wished for before her last breathe. He hoped that even in death, they will accompany his most precious sister, never leave her alone.

Silently, everyone left the forest one by one. Most of Vongola members expressed their grief and sympathy to the Vongola Boss, trying to encourage and cheer him, which Giotto appreciated very much. After several minutes, the Vongola Guardians buried her coffin. They all prayed that led by Knuckle for the peace of Lacey's soul. When they all finished, they left one by one. None of them turned their head, because if they did, they would be unable to move or burst into tears.

Everyone left until Giotto and Daemon were the only ones who are still in place.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Daemon asked bitterly at the grieving Vongola Boss.

"I…" Giotto opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't continue the rest of his words. It was his fault. She died because of him. She won't be there for him. She won't be by his side from today on. He lost her for good.

Daemon scoffed, walking closer towards Lacey's tombstone. He placed a bouquet of spider lilies in front of the tombstone. "You still have many works to do. You better go back ahead. Now." It wasn't a request. It was an order.

Giotto frowned, but didn't show any sign to object nor protest. He understood. Daemon wanted to have some privacy with her at the moment. He simply nodded and silently walked out from the forest, but not before giving his sister's tombstone and his Mist Guardian one last look and a soft whisper that the other man unable to hear.

"…I'm sorry…"

Once Giotto's presence was gone completely from the place, Daemon kneeled down and gently held the tombstone.

"Lacey…before I met you…I never believe that light exist in this world…only darkness… "He slowly said, face saddened. "To me…you're my light…my hope…" His eyes started watering. "Just when I finally realized my feelings for you…"

Daemon looked at his hands. He saw his hands stained by her blood when he was holding her. He remembered the last smile that she had given to him before her soul leaving the world. Every time they had spent together, every moment they had passed together, all of them overtaking his mind once he remembered her. He couldn't hold it any longer.

Finally, the tears he has been holding up fell from his eyes. He clenched his fist, punching the ground beside her tombstone out of frustration. He regretted it. He regretted for failing to save her. He regretted for failing to protect her. He regretted for not staying by her side like she wished him to. He regretted for unable to reciprocate her feeling sooner. He felt the same way as her. She was precious to him. He cherished her. He loves her.

"I… Why couldn't I…realize it sooner…?" He covered his eyes with one hand. "I…also wish to have you by my side…forever…" He started to sob. He cried there for who knows how long. He didn't care. He just wanted to relinquish all these feelings that he has been holding.

He stopped, however, when a snowflake fell on his palm. He blinked, and turned up to the gray sky. Snow began to fall. He stared at the snow in daze. He slowly back onto his feet as he kept staring at the falling snowflakes. He felt calmed all of a sudden. It was like she was trying to answer him. It like she was trying to comfort him.

"_Let us meet again…in the next cycle…"_

Daemon gasped as he looked back at the tombstone. He thought he heard her voice, but after several seconds, he didn't hear anything. He sighed in disappointment, feeling once again saddened, until he heard another.

"_I shall wait for you…forever…"_

Daemon realized he didn't mishearing things. The voice was hers. The voice came from his own memory before she dies in his arms. He forgot about it. He had made a new promise with her. The only thing that connecting him with her. The only thing that kept him remembering about her. The only thing that supported him to move on.

"Lacey, please wait for me. I'll find you."

Daemon brought out Lacey's harmonica. The harmonica she had entrusted to him as a keepsake.

"And once I found you, I would never leave your side again…"

He started to play the song written by her. Their favorite song. The song with symphonies that made his heart at peace. The song that soothed his worries, replacing it with happiness.

"_We'll always be together…till the end of time…"_


End file.
